


Pixie Love

by jackalope212



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bro Roxy, Comedy, Drama, Eggsy is a tiny fairy, Fairy AU!, Fairy!Eggsy, Fluff, Harry Lives, Harry is chill with it, Hartwin, Kingsman!Harry, M/M, Movie verse plus fairies, Rating May Change, Slow Build, So many tags, Teen for language, mostly general relationship to start, now there is kissing, picks up much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope212/pseuds/jackalope212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether one may or may not believe it, fairies do exist.  They exist in many forms, colors, shapes and sizes, with and without wings.  The live in our gardens and inside trees, and there are even urban fairies living inside the walls or under the floorboards of our homes.  Each fairy is born with a purpose, whether it’s to collect baby teeth from under a child’s pillow, grant wishes or to help those who are lost.  In the end all fairies have one important job: to make others happy.</p><p>Eggsy was an exception.</p><p>Or</p><p>Fairy!Eggsy is caught stealing from Kingsman!Harry but he lets him go.  As they grow to know each other more Eggsy begins to fall for Harry and wants to be with him forever.  So he goes to King Oberon and Queen Tatiana for help.  They give him a spell that will turn him into a human, however there is a catch.  It will last 3 days, and in that time Harry must show that he loves Eggsy in return.  If he does Eggsy will stay a human permanently.  If not Eggsy’s heart will break and he will die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction that I will be posting here on AO3, and it's a Hartwin fanfic! Please be gentle. If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.
> 
> (I might change the title in the future, not sure if I like it)

Whether one may or may not believe it, fairies do exist.  They exist in many forms, colors, shapes and sizes, with and without wings.  The live in our gardens and inside trees, and there are even urban fairies living inside the walls or under the floorboards of our homes.  Each fairy is born with a purpose, whether it’s to collect baby teeth from under a child’s pillow, grant wishes or to help those who are lost.  In the end all fairies have one important job: to make others happy.

Eggsy was an exception.

Eggsy – a young urban fairy, no bigger than a grown man’s hand, with dragonfly like wings that looked to be made of green stained glass – did not grow up in the most happy of situations.  His parents, Lee and Michelle, were not born with any other purpose than to make the humans happy, even if it meant they had to live in poverty because no one ever repaid them appropriately for their kindness.  They lived in the vent space above one of the units in the Estates apartments in one of the worst parts of Kennsington.  Most of the units in the Estates were owned mostly by drug dealers or prostitutes, not the best providers of what the small fairy family needed to survive, which included their current tenant Dean Baker, who spent more time out drinking with his goons than he was at home.  And even though Eggsy was to grow up and follow in his parents footsteps, he refused to spend his life making others happy at the cost of his own. 

So at the young age of 13, when Eggsy was to start looking for sad children to bring smiles to, he rebelled and instead snuck into the homes of humans, stealing food to feed himself and his family, and also stole any small yet valuable trinkets he could carry purely because he could.  The more valuable and meaningful the item, the more it made the fairy feel better when he saw the owner depress over never finding it again.  Even if he couldn’t do anything with said stolen item it never stopped him from taking anything, even after his parents found out and told him to return everything he stole (which he claimed he did, except all he did was throw them into the dumpster outside the Estates).  His stealing antics only increased when his father died when he was 21 and his baby sister Daisy was born just a few weeks later, the need to provide for his family and to make others feel as miserable as he did far outweighing his born purpose to make others happy. 

He had never been seen or caught in the past 10 years he had been stealing, and he intended to keep it that way.

*****

It was just after sundown when Eggsy perched himself on a street light at the end of Savile Row, a posh street he had never cased before, which was something he needed to rectify tonight.  The cobblestone street was empty except for a few people as they closed up their shops for the night and left to return to their homes or went out drinking with their mates and a few couples who walked hand-in-hand as they either left or entered any still open restaurants for their date night.  The small fairy made a face as one man kissed the young woman he was with, who only giggled at him before she returned the kiss.  Now don’t get him wrong, Eggsy was not against being in a relationship – he himself has had a few flings, both male and female fairies over the years – it was the fact that they were humans that annoyed him.  It didn’t help that the woman wore jewelry that could pay for the rent at the Estates for 6 months and the man’s suit was worth more than what a normal working person earned in a year.  They were willing to spend so much money on expensive clothes and jewelry just to glamour themselves up, but they won’t give a fairy the scraps from their tables even if said fairy made them laugh.

“Damned rich humans,” Eggsy mumbled as he took off and flew down the street, his thin sturdy wings flapping so hard they made a faint humming sound in his wake.  As he flew Eggsy stayed high enough up that humans would not notice him and away from the street lights as they began to flare to life as it grew darker, his dark clothes helped to make him blend in with the shadows better.  They were clothes that were originally made by his mother for his father – cloth recycled from old rags and dolls’ clothes – as Eggsy refused to let his mother make any new clothes for him, rather that she made anything new and special for little Daisy who was almost 2. 

From what he could see this street consisted mostly of stores, nearly all of them closing up for the night if not obvious from their lack of light and the “sorry we are closed” signs hanging on the doors.  While Eggsy had never tried stealing from a shop, it couldn’t hurt to give it a try so long as he ruined at least one person’s night.  The fairy kept flying, looking out for the perfect place to rob.  Then he noticed one shop that still had its lights on.  He landed on a street sign just outside the shop and examined it.  The exterior was made up of white stone, short black iron fencing and dark green wood, the shop window lined with mannequins dressed in too expensive bespoke suits in varying shades of grey and tan.  There was only one word that decorated the window in gleaming gold lettering.

_Kingsman_.

“A tailor shop?” Eggsy said to no one in particular as he continued to watch the shop.  From his current perch he couldn’t tell if anyone was inside and the only movement he saw for some time was a flickering gold and red glow, most likely from the flames of a fireplace since Eggsy could see the edge of the brickwork from where he sat.  There was also two cozy leather couches next to a coffee table next to the fireplace, making it look more like some posh blokes’ sitting room that a shop.  Eggsy found it curious, however over time he began to wonder if it was even worth his time as it seemed no one was inside, and no one passing by gave it a single glance.  Was the place open or did it not get very good business?

Eggsy was ready to take flight and move along until something caught his attention.  Two distinctive shadows moved inside the shop.  _Where did they come from?_ Eggsy thought as he flew a little closer until he was up at the window, far enough out of site from the humans inside.  Their backs faced him but Eggsy could easily see a man and a woman talking to each other at the measuring table near the back of the shop.  The man wore a grey suit and slacks with black shined oxfords on his feet, and his brown hair was slicked back and neatly parted at the side.  The woman also wore a suit, except it was a dark brown and appeared more casual, matching with her dark grey skinny jeans and dark brown knee high boots.  Her long blond hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, keeping it off her face.  She turned to the man, allowing Eggsy to see her profile better.  She looked very young and pretty (for a human) yet very mature, which was aided by the dark thick rimmed glasses she wore.  They spoke for a moment longer until the woman picked up a black duffle bag that was at her feet and she walked to the shop entrance, followed by the older man.  Eggsy fluttered around so that he was hovering just above the door when it opened.

“Do you need me to call a car for you, Roxanne?” the man asked the woman as she stepped outside the shop, holding the door open for her.  She turned to him and Eggsy heard her laugh softly.

“I’m fine, Harry,” she said in an exhausted voice.  “I was alone in Paris for 3 weeks except when Merlin talked to me.  I’m sure I can walk a few blocks to my flat just fine.”  Eggsy would have snorted at her sarcasm if he wasn’t trying to hide from them (on top of him not liking humans).  Roxanne then said her goodbyes to Harry and walked down the street.  Eggsy saw the shop door begin to close so the fairy made his move.  He quickly flew down through the door and quickly hid on one of the higher shelves in the shop, his small body blocked by some cardboard boxes.  When Harry had closed the door he turned to face the interior of the shop, giving Eggsy a chance to get a better look of the human.

Harry was an older man in his early 50’s with dark brown eyes slightly hidden behind think rimmed glasses, much like the woman from before.  His brown hair was dusted with some grey, and the lines around his eyes and mouth indicated a long hard life.  He then walked to the back of the shop past the measuring table and through a door at the back, his heavy footsteps moving away from the shop.  Eggsy waited a moment – just in case he came back – before the fairy came out from his hiding spot.  He now had a chance to case the shop and look for something worth stealing before the human came back.

The shop itself was very well decorated for a seemingly low business tailor.  The walls and ceiling were a dark green with the lower half of the walls lined with brown wooden panels.  The floor was a dark brown hardwood with a single large burgundy rug at its center.  Two tables displayed neatly folded dress shirts, slacks and ties, all in varying shades of grey just like the suits on display in the window.  The walls also had shelves and coat hangers that displayed different shirts, shoes and jackets, and the coffee table by the fireplace had small display cases containing cufflinks in gold and silver.  A few full body mannequins wore matching sets of suits, shirts, slacks, shoes and ties along open spaces against the walls.  Where the walls were free of shelves and mannequins old photographs of different men and women were framed, and a single dear head was mounted on the back wall.  There were also some closed doors that Eggsy could only assume were the different fitting rooms.  A chandelier hung at the center of the shop, providing the most light aside from the lit fireplace.  Eggsy took flight and hovered around the room, examining the different shelves, looking for something not just worth stealing at this point, but at least something he could carry.  However everything in the shop was not only too big for him to carry but it would be too obvious as he tried to get away.  Maybe coming in here was a bad idea.  Then again, it seemed like there was a back – and even upstairs area – of the shop when he saw another doorway connected to some stairs.  The fairy began to make his way to the stairs until something on the measuring table caught his eye.

It was a ring.  There were no rings on display in the shop so it must belong to one of the two humans here before and they left it behind.  Eggsy flew down and landed next to the ring to get a better look at it.  The band was gold and it seemed to glitter in the light from the fireplace.  He saw that it was a signet ring when he saw the circular signet on it bearing a “K” on its side.  Eggsy picked up the ring with some difficulty to judge its weight.  It was not too heavy for the fairy, and not so big that no one would notice it flying around as long as he was careful.  Eggsy then noticed something odd about the ring.  There was some kind of small switch on the outer part of the band.  Curiosity getting to him he placed one of his small hands against the switch and pressed down on it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Eggsy dropped the ring in fright and turned around to see who had caught him, but before long his vision went black and he was surrounded by the smell of clove cigars, brandy, and gunpowder.

And only one thought went through the fairy’s head at that moment.

_I am so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for ya. Still working on chapter 3 but I may get it posted later today. Again, if you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

After several minutes of trying to escape from his dark confines Eggsy curled up and huffed angrily on his side.  This was not good.  After feeling his way around he could eventually tell that he was wrapped up in some kind of dark cloth, mostly likely a jacket.  Probably the human’s suit jacket, and the smell that surrounded him must have been his cologne (why else would a tailor smell like gunpowder?).  He was wrapped up so well that he could not find an exit, and with the way he moved slightly the human must be carrying him.  He heard the human talking and occasionally an electronic sounding voice could be heard.  He must be talking to someone on a phone or something. 

After what felt like an eternity Eggsy heard a door close, he stopped moving and it suddenly became too quiet.  The fairy attempted to stand up when something came in from behind and pinched his wings.  He screamed in a mixture of fear and rage when something pulled him out from his confines and he was soon blinded by a bright light.  With his wings trapped and vision impaired all Eggsy could do was scream profanities and swing his arms and legs around, trying his best to fight back.  Then the pressure on his wings was gone and he fell, only to shortly land on something hard and made of wood.  The fairy looked up – just in time as his vision returned to normal – and saw a large decorative glass bowl be placed on top of him, trapping him on the spot.

“What the hell!” Eggsy yelled as he tried to push at the glass.  It barely budged.  He looked right above him and saw the reason: a rather heavy looking book was placed on top of the glass bowl, keeping it in place.  He stood up and saw that the bowl was big enough for Eggsy to stand up to his full height, allowing him to turn around on the spot to see where he was.

The room was completely different than the shop, so Eggsy assumed that it was some kind of office.  The walls, floor and ceiling were done the same as the shop except instead of suits and shelves of ties and oxfords decorating the walls these were mostly bare except for a few portraits of boring old gentlemen.  Along one wall there was a lit fireplace and a large mirror above it.  The dark wooden door – and the only way out other than a sealed window along another wall – was closed, and next to it in a corner was a leather armchair, along with a small table for decoration.

Eggsy then heard a creaking sound and spun around on the spot, now facing his captor.  The human – Harry – was sitting behind the desk Eggsy was trapped on in another all too comfortable chair (how much money do these humans put into their stupid chairs?) with one leg crossed over the other, a finger tapping his chin in curiosity.  His jacket was gone and now hanging on a coat stand just behind the desk.  Harry just sat there, watching Eggsy with an amused glint in his eyes, and all the fairy could do was glare back at him.

“And to think,” Harry finally spoke.  “The first time I was to ever meet a real fairy was when I caught it trying to steal from me.”

“Oh piss off, you old git!” Eggsy yelled at him, his voice slightly muffled since he was behind glass.  He slammed his whole body against the glass multiple times in an attempt to free himself but all it did was hurt his shoulder and caused Harry to chuckle softly.

“Such language.  Do all fairies talk as brash as you, or are you an exception?”

“You can’t talk to me like that,” Eggsy snarled back, giving up on trying to escape and instead opting to defend himself.  “You think all us little folk are so perfect, do ya?  If you bothered to take that silver spoon out of your ass maybe you’d know what it’s like for the rest of us.”

“Of course it has to be someone else’s fault,” Harry said, the amusement now gone from his eyes as he now saw Eggsy as an annoying insect.  That only served to make Eggsy even angrier.

“You think just because you posh snobs have it all you have the right to look down on us little folk from your ivory towers, not caring ‘bout what we go through to make you lot happy!  We ain’t got much choice when you spoiled pricks never repay us for our kindness.”  Eggsy knew that the more he yelled at Harry the likelihood of him leaving this place in one piece became slim.  But it was too late.  The floodgates were open as his feelings flowed out like rushing water.  “A hundred years ago you humans wouldn’t have minded giving us food, linens and even old unwanted trinkets to show how grateful you were for making your sad excuse for a child laugh.  Now we get no acknowledgment from you lot, much less any kind of repayment!  While others might be willing to die starving in some shit hole in a wall so long as they can make one person happy, don’t think I will be stupid enough to do the same!  Not when me mum and baby sis need food in their bellies and blankets to keep them warm at night!”

Eggsy finally stopped to breath, his throat sore from yelling so much.  His eyes hurt and burned with unshed tears, but he refused to let them fall.  He kept his gaze down, to angry and too ashamed at his outburst to look up and see this human look down on him anymore.  It was quiet for too long, the only sound in the room coming from the crackling wood from the fireplace.

“I’m sorry.”

Eggsy frowned in confusion before he looked up at the human.  And when he did the book and glass bowl that trapped him were lifted.  Even with his apparent freedom, however, Eggsy did not move for he was too transfixed with the human’s expression.  Harry looked legitimately apologetic to the fairy, and not in a pitying way but out of sympathy.  He set the bowl and book off to the side then leaned forward on the desk on his elbows, bringing the two of them closer together without keeping the fairy trapped.

“I did not know that you and your family lived such a troubling life because of ignorant humans with their silver suppositories.”  Eggsy could not help but snicker at that, Harry returning it with a small smile. 

“However, do not think I will let you off so easily, even with the situation you and your family are in.”  The smirk on Eggsy’s lips was gone and he glared up at Harry again, even though the human continued to smile himself.  There was no point in Eggsy trying to escape as all exists were closed.  Even with the bowl gone he was still trapped.

“What are you going to do to me,” Eggsy growled out, not too excited with whatever the human had planned to him.  Harry looked a little surprised at that before his smile returned.

“Oh, I won’t do anything to you,” he said reassuringly, although it did little to brighten up the fairy’s spirits.  “It’s more like what you will do for me.”  Harry waited for Eggsy’s glare to disappear before he stood up and walked to the window and – to Eggsy’s shock – opened it enough for the fairy to leave.

“Come back here tomorrow after sunset,” Harry said as he faced Eggsy again.  “If this window is open and the lights are on, come on in.  This room is my office, and I usually spend my nights up here if it’s slow business.”  When Eggsy made a look of confusion Harry spelled it out to make it easier for him to understand.  “I want to see you again.”

Eggsy’s small body stiffened up in surprise, his wings twitching.  This human was just going to let him go on the terms that he came back tomorrow night.  Was he an idiot or something?  The fairy could easily make the promise then never fly down this street again.

“What makes you so sure that I would come back?” Eggsy had to ask, giving the human a mocking smirk this time.  Harry never stopped smiling at the fairy, like he either trusted the fairy to keep his word or somehow dared him to try and pull a fast one on him.  After a moment Eggsy rolled his eyes and flew over to the window, landing on the sill so that he could leave easily.

“What is your name, lad?” Harry asked before he could leave.

Eggsy remained silent for a moment before he decided to answer him.  “Eggsy.”

“A pleasure, Eggsy.  I’m Harry Hart.”  And Harry held out a finger to Eggsy, who hesitated before he took it with his own smaller hands and shook it.  He then quickly let go and took off into the night so that Harry Hart could not see the faint blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit shorter than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching "The Secret World of Arrietty" when I wrote this chapter while my mom, her friends and my little sister watched "Kingsman" in the next room (lol)
> 
> As usual, if you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

It was almost midnight when Eggsy managed to slip into the air vent that connected to Dean Baker’s flat and also his own home in the crawlspace above his flat.  He had tried to sneak into the section that was his bedroom, except he did not take into account his mother still being awake, fretting about how he had been gone for so long.  Of course he lied about why he was gone so late, saying that he was out with his mates Ryan and Jamal and they lost track of time.  Eggsy did not bother to stay long enough to see if Michelle bought his story, but the fact that she did not pry him about it meant that he was in the clear for now.  He slipped into his room as Michelle returned to the room she shared with Daisy and everything was silent again.

Eggsy’s room was small and cramped, but it was doable for the fairy and stored everything he needed.  There was a nest of rags along the brick half of his room that was his bed, the bricks being a part of the Estates outer wall.  There was a decent sized crack in the brickwork that allowed in enough light and airflow that Eggsy didn’t complain.  Nearly a whole lifetime ago Eggsy could have crawled through that crack to freedom.  Now it simply acted as a small window for him.  Other than the nest of rags the only things in his room were old doll furniture repaired by his father to store clean clothes, a shard of a broken mirror along another wall to act as a full body mirror, and a space between two pieces of wood that was suppose to act as a closet that Eggsy used to hide away some of his favorite prizes.

Eggsy sighed in exhaustion as he slipped out of his shirt, leaving his pants on as he collapsed onto his bed.  This night had been too much for the fairy, and he wanted very much to forget about his trip down Savile Row and his time captive at the hands of Harry Hart.  He was sure that by tomorrow morning, when he woke up, Eggsy would forget all about the human and he will go about his normal routine like always.

*****

Apparently, Oberon decided to be a complete bastard and Eggsy could not forget about last night, even as he sat grumbling in the living room, Michelle doing her best to put something equivalent to breakfast together for the three of them.  Daisy giggled to herself on the floor on a piece of soft cloth Eggsy had found several days ago, playing with a doll Michelle made using some string and some scrap cloth.  Eggsy smiled as he watched his baby sister play.  She was dressed in a cute pink onesy Michelle made from the same soft cloth she was laying on, her curly blond hair tied up in pigtails.  On her back were two small glittering pink wings that looked like proper fairy wings that you would see in a children’s book.

Once Michelle had put together a decent breakfast for them – which consisted of bread crumbs and some dried up fruit – she gave Eggsy and Daisy their shares.  Eggsy was about to start eating when he saw Michelle had saved little to nothing for herself.  Of course he would have none of that and traded his meal for hers.  When she tried to refuse he refused as well until Michelle finally admitted defeat and started eating.  Eggsy knew then that he needed to get some food for them and – with winter only a few weeks away – a better means to keep them warm.  Hopefully with the busy day he will forget about Harry.

*****

Again, several hours later of Eggsy flying off to visit his friends, running errands for his mother and collecting food from garbage bins the fairy still could not stop thinking about Harry and their “promise” to meet up again, and without realizing it Eggsy was flying towards Savile Row, just a block or so away from the shop.  He kept reminding himself that he hated humans and their ignorance of fairy folk, and that even though Harry had let him go it was on the exception that he came back tonight.  Again, Eggsy could just not show up.  He could just go back home and seal himself inside his room and not leave until the sun rose the next morning.  But something else told him that he should give Harry the benefit of the doubt and at least give him a chance to somehow make Eggsy believe that not all humans were spoiled and ignorant.

Soon Eggsy found himself hovering by the window of Harry’s office.  It was just after sunset, the sky still holding a bit of color as the night set in, and there was no light on in the human’s office.  Maybe he forgot about the promise, or maybe it was busy in the shop so he couldn’t come up yet.  Or maybe he wasn’t working that night.  So many thoughts ran through his head that he did not see the door opening and soon Eggsy was bathed in light.

Harry stood in the window, his suit and slacks a slightly lighter shade of grey this time, and smiled down at the fairy making him blush just slightly.  Harry opened the window and Eggsy slipped into the slightly warmer room.

“I never thought you would actually show up,” Harry said as he went to sit at his desk, slipping off his suit jacket to hang on the coat stand.  Eggsy just shrugged a bit, landing on the desk.

“I wasn’t going to at first, but, ya know…”  Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to admit that Harry stood out the most, making it impossible for him to forget.  Harry didn’t say anything and just continued to smile.

“Hungry?”

“Huh?” Eggsy looked up at Harry as he sat down at the desk, placing a plastic bag on the table near the fairy.

“I got some take-away on my way here.  I hope you don’t mind.”  As Harry spoke he took out a few small to go boxes from the bag and set them all on the desk, along with a plastic bowl of soup and two plastic drink cups.  Eggsy saw the logo on the boxes: they were from a French bistro just down the street from the shop.  Harry opened the boxes one by one, allowing Eggsy to have a peek inside. 

Each box contained everything needed to make sandwiches.  Bread slices, various meats, vegetables, some fruit slices, and there were even little plastic dishes of different jams for spreads.  Eggsy did his best to not drool all over it.  This was enough food to feed him and his family for years, and Harry got it to share with him.  He didn’t notice Harry opening the containers for the soup or the drinks until he spoke to him.

“Which do you prefer?  Hot or cold tea?”  Eggsy looked up to see Harry smiling at him, pouring some of the hot tea into a glass cup next to two paper plates.

“Cold is fine,” Eggsy said as he sat down next to one of the plates.  Harry then used a spoon and scooped some of the cold tea to pour into a small metal thimble, placing it next to Eggsy.  The fairy was a bit moved that this human put such thought into setting this up for him, making it easier for him to eat and drink with him.  Harry did the same for the soup, using a spoon to pour some into another thimble.

“Please, eat and enjoy,” Harry said as he began to make a sandwich for himself.  Eggsy gave a small smile and did the same, although he had to rip up some smaller pieces for him to eat.

Once they got comfortable they began a game of 20 questions as they ate and drank together.  Eggsy told Harry about his mother and Daisy, about his late father – which is something he didn’t want to dwell on so Harry did not pry into it – and about his two mates Ryan and Jamal, two other fairies who had the misfortune of being born without wings but he still thought they were great regardless.  Harry told Eggsy about how long he had been working as a tailor and how it was his father who got him into the business, and about some of his other co-workers, one of them being Roxanne Morton (the young woman Eggsy saw the other night).  They enjoyed eating together, just the two of them so well that they lost track of time. 

“Oh, look at the time,” Harry exclaimed when he looked at his watch.  “It is getting late.  You should probably head home soon.”

Eggsy looked out the window – seeing how high the moon was – as he took one last sip of his drink from the thimble.  “Yeah.  Mum won’t be happy that I’m back so late again.”  Eggsy then stood up, stretching his legs after sitting for so long, giving his wings a little flutter.

“How much can you carry, Eggsy?” Harry asked the fairy.  Said fairy looked up at the human in confusion.

“I can carry at least twice my body weight.  Why you ask?”

“Because I wanted to give you something.”  And with that Harry placed before Eggsy a handkerchief with two “H”’s stitched into one of the corners.  He then proceeded to rip up a few pieces of bread, vegetables, fruit and meat slices and put them on the kerchief.  He then tied them up securely and pushed it to Eggsy.  Eggsy himself was speechless as he watched Harry prepare a little take away for him.  “It’s for your mother and sister.  Check the weight.”

It took a moment for Eggsy’s brain to start working before he nodded and hovered above the take away.  He grabbed at the fabric and pulled it up.  It was a little heavy, but not something that would be a bothersome to the fairy.  Everything in here should feed his family for at least a week or two.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Eggsy mumbled, a little shocked that for the first time in his life someone actually gave him something.  Harry continued to smile as he watched the fairy.

“It’s a gift.  A thank you.  Something you and your family greatly deserve.”

Eggsy could feel his whole body go warm and bubbly, something he had not felt in a long time.  Before Eggsy said or did something stupid he began to fly to the window, carrying the take away with him.

“Same time tomorrow?” Harry asked Eggsy before he could get too far.  Eggsy hovered for a moment before he gave a single nod and flew out the window with great speed.

*****

As expected, Michelle was waiting for him when he got home almost an hour later.  She was about to give him a stern talking to but quickly shut up when she saw the take away.  When she asked where he got it Eggsy simply said that he met someone.  Michelle was over the moon when she saw what he brought back and just assumed that he finally warmed up to a human and made them happy for them to give him their kerchief and so much fresh food.

Eggsy had helped Michelle put the food away before he went to bed.  He looked over at the corner of his room where he placed the neatly folded kerchief Harry gave to him, the two stitched “H”’s visible on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything about fairy Eggsy seems unrealistic (well, he is a fairy for one but oh well), but in this world fairies born with wings are slightly stronger than those born without. This is so they have the strength and muscle mass to use their wings to fly long distances without resting, and to help them carry back their repayments from the humans (in this case the food).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the positive comments and kudos'! I never thought this fic would get so much positive feedback so quickly!
> 
> This chapter is set more from Harry’s POV while the first 3 were in Eggsy’s. It is also another short one (I was on a roll with the first 3, but needed to slow down here as the story was progressing too fast the way I had originally planned it out). Also to go ahead and clear some movie verse plot points up: the new candidate selection process for Lancelot ended earlier with Roxy winning the spot, and this chapter picks up right after Harry’s dinner party with Valentine. The timeline might be a bit off, but it works with the story.
> 
> As always, if you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

The next night Eggsy returned with the kerchief.  Again, Harry waited for him in his office with more food from a different restaurant.  And again after they ate together and talked about anything and everything that happened to them that day Harry gave Eggsy more take away for his family.  This went on for a week until Eggsy stopped bringing the kerchief to their nightly visits. 

“We have no place for anymore food,” he had commented, his family now stocked on enough food to last them the whole winter which was drawing close as the nights got colder.  Harry still brought food for them to eat together but he did not force Eggsy to take any home.  However, the next night Eggsy showed up Harry had something more to give him.

“Use it to make some more warmer clothing for you and your family,” Harry said as he presented Eggsy with several 6 inch squares of fabric in various colors, all in various levels of softness and thickness.  Michelle was overjoyed when Eggsy brought home the fabric squares.  She used some of the fabric to make all three of them new quilt blankets, but she ran out of thread halfway through the third blanket.  Then the night after Eggsy made a comment about it during his nightly visit to Harry a new spool of thread was the latest gift from the human.  With it Michelle was able to finish the quilts and still had more than enough to make more clothes for all three of them before winter came.  And with winter came unpredictable snowfalls and very cold nights.

Eggsy still did his best to come see Harry every night, determined to tell him how grateful he was for all the gifts he gave him, and to show off any new clothes his mother made him from the fabric squares.  Harry told him that it was okay if he could not make it some nights because of the snowfall, telling him that he would not be hurt if he did not show and that he would understand.  But Eggsy still came every night.  After Christmas and New Years came and went, it was no longer about the gifts but more about the company that Eggsy sought from the human.  Something Eggsy thought he would never want or need.

*****

It was mid January, but instead of snow Savile Row was visited by freezing rain and sleet.  Harry wouldn’t know that though since he was still inside the Kingsman manor, being debriefed by Merlin.

“We are still trying to find out what Valentine is up to, since you couldn’t get much information from him at dinner,” Merlin told him, looking over his tablet as they walked through the manor to the shuttle leading back to the shop.  Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes as he pulled on a heavy winter coat over his velvet suit.  “And so far, Roxy seems to be doing well as Lancelot’s replacement, and there are no other missions to attend to other than Valentine.  Heading back to the shop?”

“I’m meeting someone,” Harry said as they reached the shuttle door.  Merlin gave him a smirk as the shuttle doors opened and Harry entered.  “Weather permitting, of course.”  Merlin didn’t bother to pry on that detail and simply returned to his office as Harry returned to the shop.

*****

Harry stepped out of fitting room 1 and saw the heavy sleet outside the shop window, sighing heavily.  The only other person in the shop was Percival, who was filling out paperwork at the measuring table at the back.

“I’ll take the rest of your shift, Percival,” Harry said, giving the slightly younger agent a pat on the shoulder.  “Go on home before the weather gets any worse.”  Percival nodded his thanks before he gathered his belongings, threw on a heavy winter coat and left the shop.  Harry locked up shortly after he left and sighed again, watching as the sleet turned into large flurries of snow.  It seemed that Harry was to be snowed in tonight – as well as a particular little fairy – so he might as well get comfortable.  He took off his winter coat as he headed upstairs to his office, ready to sit by the fire drinking a glass of scotch.

Once he reached his office Harry hung his coat on the coat stand, turned on the lights and lit the fire.  Once the fire was hot enough, filling the room with a comfortable warmth Harry went to his desk to get out the scotch when something by the window caught his attention.  The light of the fire was catching onto something by the window, something green that glittered like glass.  Curious, Harry went up to the window to see.  When he saw what – or more _who_ – it was, his heart dropped.

It was Eggsy, shivering in a small pile of ice and snow.

“Shit!” Harry gasped as he almost threw the window open, grabbing the small shivering fairy and pulling him inside before he shut the window again.  “Eggsy!  Speak, please!”

“’A-a-arry?” Eggsy gasped out, his whole face pale and tinted blue around the lips.  He was so weak that he could not uncurl himself from his ball, let alone open his eyes.  “Y-you’re late, y-y-you old g-git…”

Harry sighed with relief that Eggsy was at least alive, letting the insult slide for now (he probably deserved it anyway).  “Don’t worry, my boy.  Let’s get you warmed up.”  Harry then returned to his desk, keeping Eggsy close to his chest for warmth, and looked through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

At first glance it looked like a small quilted double layered pouch made up of green and brown fleece, but it was more than that: it was a insulated fairy pouch.  Harry had seen it a few days ago when he was working a mission in Mannheim, Germany.  He had passed a small shop run by an elderly couple that, on the outside, looked like a shop for anything related to dolls and dollhouses, but in reality is was a fairy store.  Harry had stepped inside mostly to browse while avoiding the heavy snowfall outside and saw the pouch, something that had become increasingly popular for humans to give to fairies to help keep them warm.  As fairies give off more heat than normal when winter comes the pouch traps the heat inside, keeping them warm.  Harry had bought the pouch with the intention of giving it to Eggsy but he had to deal with Valentine first, and the pouch went forgotten inside his desk.  Now was the perfect time to use it. 

Sitting at his desk Harry set the pouch down and carefully went about undressing Eggsy from his now wet clothes, minding his small body and delicate wings.  Once Eggsy was bare Harry carefully slipped him into the pouch and waited, holding the pouch close to him.  He could feel the fairy shivering through the fleece cloth and Harry worried if he was producing enough heat.  But after a few minutes the shivering went down until it stopped completely.  Harry opened the mouth of the pouch and looked inside.

Eggsy was once again curled up at the bottom of the pouch, but he was breathing calmly, his whole body no longer blue but now a warm pink.  Harry smiled when he saw how peaceful he was.

After a moment of watching him Harry returned to his original plan: sit by the fire drinking scotch, but this time he had to get everything with one hand as he refused to put the pouch down for anything.  Eventually Harry was sitting by the fire, a glass of scotch in one hand and his other gently stroking the pouch in his lap, feeling Eggsy’s small body through the fleece.

*****

It was almost midnight when Harry felt more movement in the pouch.  He watched the pouch carefully as Eggsy moved around, and then finally poked his head out of the pouch’s mouth, his cheeks flushed with warmth and embarrassment.

“Why the bloody hell am I naked?”

Harry was stunned for a moment at the question until he chuckled, his eyes lighting up with warmth. 

“I couldn’t very well leave you in those clothes.  They were, after all, soaked in ice and snow.”  Eggsy huffed in agreement but it didn’t stop him from being embarrassed at being in a pouch – mind you a pouch that was sitting in Harry’s lap – naked.  Harry could only smile as his one hand continued to stroke the outside of the pouch.  “Do you like it?”

Eggsy didn’t move for some time, his small hands keeping the pouch wrapped around him (to hide his body or to trap in the warmth is anybody’s guess) before he finally spoke.

“I like the colors…” was all the fairy said before he snuggled back into the pouch.  Harry chuckled again as he relaxed into his armchair, taking another sip of his scotch. Eggsy didn't bother asking him about his new attire and instead enjoyed the comfortable silence they shared. The first one they have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was a lot of fun, very cute and made with so much fluffy goodness.  
> Pouch inspiration: I actually own 3 guinea pigs and I made them a few fleece pouches to hide and snuggle up in. Sometimes I will hold them in my lap while one of them is inside the pouch and just sit there with them, talking to them, much like the scene in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in such a good mood from reading all the nice comments - and I couldn't sleep - so I decided to work on chapter 5. Before I knew it I reached a good stopping point for it!  
> Sorry if it seems short. Chapters will start to get longer - or at least be posted more frequent - further down the way.
> 
> A few things need to happen before the dreaded church scene.  
> 1: Eggsy needs to meet Roxy and Merlin  
> 2: Eggsy is invited to see Harry’s house  
> 3: J.B. the precious lovable pug!  
> 4: Harry tells Eggsy the truth about himself
> 
> So first off, the meeting of two new friends!
> 
> Again, if you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

The snow continued to fall throughout the night, and Harry and Eggsy ended up staying inside the whole night.  They did not say anything, simply enjoying the silence save for the occasional snap of burning wood.  This went on until they both fell asleep, Harry in his chair and Eggsy in the pouch.

*****

The next morning showed some promise.  The snow had stopped falling and some of it had even started to melt, but not completely.  For a weekday is was very slow and only a few people dared to go outside.  Roxy was one of those few.

She briskly walked down Savile Row towards the shop, wanting to head to the manor and train in the heated gym there.  She reached the door of the shop and tried to pull it open, only to be surprised that it was locked from the inside.  She looked through the glass of the door and saw that the lights were on but no one was inside.  This was a problem as she did not have a key.  She turned on her glasses to contact Merlin.

“Yes, Roxy?” Merlin answered over the comms.  It seemed that he had stayed up late at the manor overnight as his voice was still laced with sleep.

“Do you know if Harry stayed at the shop overnight?” she asked him, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.  Roxy did not care for the cold and much preferred the summer heat more.

“He told me that he would, that he had a meeting with someone.  Why do you ask?”

“Well, because I’m standing out here nearly freezing to death and the door is locked.”

“Wait one moment.”  Merlin now sounded more awake.  Roxy could hear him trying to contact Harry over the comms but there was no answer.  Merlin grew a bit worried, but only a little.  “I’m heading to the shop now.  I should be there in a few minutes.”  Then the line went dead. 

Roxy didn’t like it but she waited as patiently as she could, her back pressed against the shop door.  The sun peeked past the light layer of clouds and provided a bit more warmth for her.  Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.  Roxy turned around and saw Merlin waving at her from inside the shop.  He unlocked the door and let her in.

“Brrr, finally!” she gasped as she rushed inside, glad to be out of the cold.  Merlin locked the door again and faced Roxy.

“It’s unusual for Harry to not answer the comms,” Merlin stated as he went over to the fireplace and got a fire going, helping Roxy to warm up a bit more.  “I checked the security footage from last night and it shows he never left the shop nor came back to the manor.  He must be in his office.”

Now more curious about the senior agent then her daily workout Roxy decided to go with Merlin up to Harry’s office.  When they reached his office they saw that the door was open just a crack, and there was a light on inside.  Merlin pushed open the door and was a bit surprised at what he saw.

Harry was fast asleep in his armchair, next to a near dead fire, still dressed in his velvet suit from last night, except the bowtie was gone and the two top buttons of his dress shirt were undone.  On the rug next to an empty glass were Harry’s glasses, obviously having slipped off some time while Harry slept, which explained why he did not respond to Merlin’s calls.  What was most unusual about the display before the two agents was the fleece pouch on his lap.

Merlin approached Harry and gave his shoulder a shake.  “Harry?”

Harry jerked himself awake, one hand cupping the pouch protectively until he saw that it was only Merlin.  He visibly relaxed, but his hand did not leave the pouch.

“Oh, Merlin…  Is something wrong?”

“’Something wrong’ he asks,” Merlin responded with sarcasm.  “You had us worried when you didn’t answer comms.  Good thing you only fell asleep.”

“It’s morning already?”  Harry turned to look out the window while Roxy focused her attention on the fleece pouch.

“Harry, is that…?”

“What?”  Harry returned his attention to the two agents as Roxy approached him, looking down at the pouch.  Merlin’s gaze also focused on the pouch when Roxy brought it up.  The female agent suddenly gained a knowing smile.  “Is that a fairy pouch?  I’ve seen those on Etsy before!”

“A what?” Merlin asked as Roxy reached out to the pouch, curious to see what was inside.  But before she could get her hands on it, it started to move.

“’Arry, what’s with all the racket out there?”

Eggsy poked his head out past the lip of the pouch to see what was going on.  It took him some time but soon his eyes adjusted to the bright light and he noticed that there were two more humans in the room, one with a look of shock and the other with one of excited glee.

“Oh, shit!” Eggsy cried as he buried himself inside the pouch at the same time the room erupted in noise.

“Oh my god, it’s a fairy!”

“When the hell did you get a fairy?!”

“Oh, dear…”

*****

After a half hour of Eggsy yelling profanities at Harry until he returned the fairy his clothes (now completely dry) and Harry telling Roxy and Merlin about how he found Eggsy, their nightly meetings, and finally the events of last night, Roxy had managed to calm herself down enough to stop squealing like a child in a candy store.  She was still a bit jumpy and wanted very much to see Eggsy up close but he still had not left his pouch, still too nervous around other humans besides Harry.

“So this is the ‘ _someone’_ you were meeting last night,” Merlin said with a snicker, making Harry give him two fingers.  “At first I thought you were meeting a rent boy or something, but a fairy?”

“This isn’t like that,” Harry grumbled, rubbing his temples to ward off his impending headache.  He then looked up and noticed Roxy sitting patiently in another armchair just a few feet away.  She had not said anything, but her gaze gave her away easily, making the older agent smile.  “Would you like to meet him, Roxy?”

All Roxy could do to stop herself from squealing again was nod her head yes rather quickly, her smile growing bigger.  Harry looked down and opened the pouch, seeing Eggsy fully dressed and curled up in a ball again.

“Eggsy, come on out,” Harry pleaded to the nervous fairy.  “I want you to meet some friends of mine.”  Roxy and Merlin waited silently, listening to them talk.  Eggsy said something to Harry, totally missed by the others, and all Harry could do was chuckle.  “Yes, you can go back to the pouch if you don’t like them.  But please, give them a chance.  You did for me.” 

There was a moment of silence before Harry smiled and opened the pouch more.  Soon, Eggsy climbed out of the pouch and hovered in the air.  Roxy practically glowed with excitement with being able to see Eggsy in all his fairy glory, and Merlin’s eyes grew a bit but he stayed silent.

“Eggsy, meet Roxy and Merlin.  Roxy, Merlin, this is Eggsy.”

“What’s up?” was Eggsy’s greeting to the other two humans before he looked away in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will work on chapter 6 tomorrow. Now I need to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two more things that must happen before the church scene and V-day happen, but I won't reveal them until the next chapter.  
> For now, here is the home visit, the meeting of J.B., and the reveal of Kingsman!
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

“Your home?”

“That’s right,” Harry responded to Eggsy’s question.  “My boss if giving me some time off, so I will not be working nights for a time.”

“Oh,” was all Eggsy could say as he took another bite from the muffin he and Harry shared.

It has been just over 3 months since Eggsy met Roxy and Merlin and – surprisingly – the fairy had managed to warm up to them as well.  One or both of them occasionally joined Harry and Eggsy during their nightly visits and they would ask him many questions about him, his family, and fairies in general.  He learned that Roxy had seen fairies before when she was little, and that a fairy family used to live in her grandparent’s garden for many years.  She had not seen any recently and feared that you stopped seeing them after reaching adulthood (an urban myth that Eggsy revealed to be false).  Merlin had said that – much like Harry – he had never seen a fairy in person before, but he had known people who had, and admitted that he had grown a bit jealous over the years until he grew up and moved on with his life.  Eggsy had taken the fairy pouch home after Roxy and Merlin left the first day and shared it with his mother and sister when the nights got very cold.  They seemed to have fallen in love with it with how many times they preferred sleeping in the pouch rather than their own beds.  Once it got too warm to use it they had it stashed away for when winter came again.

Now it was mid April and the days had grown warmer as winter turned into spring.

“Do you not want to see it?” Harry asked, almost sounding hurt.

“No, I actually do,” Eggsy admitted, a bit surprised himself.  “I’ve never seen the inside of a human’s home before, except for the one my family and I live above.”

“Ah, yes…”  Harry had done his research about the Estates in Kennington and greatly disapproved of its conditions and inhabitants.  Especially Dean Baker, who was known to deal in drugs yet seemed to stay off the authorities’ radar.  “Well, lucky for you I do not live in an apartment, but in a townhouse just a few blocks away.  We can meet there tomorrow if you like.” 

Eggsy smiled, liking the new plan.  Harry then gave Eggsy his address and the rest of the muffin before the fairy went home for the night.

**

The next day – as per usual just at around sunset – Eggsy flew over Savile Row, but instead passed Kingsman tailors and flew onwards towards the address Harry had given him.  Eggsy was very excited at the idea of seeing Harry’s home, so much that he could not sleep much last night, nor stay still all day, being forced to wait.  He even begged his mother to give him some errands to run to help keep him busy until sunset.

Eggsy continued to fly until he saw a sign indicating that he had reached the street, and tried his best not to gawk.

The street was line with some very nice, very expensive white brick townhouses, all of them seemingly copies of their neighbors except for the added foliage out front.  Harry had told him that he lived in the house at the end of the street, but Eggsy did not need to worry about missing it.  For one, it was the only house at the end of the street.  And another, on the second floor balcony – drinking a glass of scotch – was Harry, waiting for him.

“Evening, bruv!” Eggsy said as he landed on the balcony railing in front of Harry.  Harry himself just smiled as he took another sip of his scotch.  Now that Eggsy was here he realized that Harry was, for once, not wearing a bespoke suit like he normally would.  Instead he was dressed more casual, wearing a simple cream cardigan on top of a white dress shirt and black tie, and black slacks.  Instead of oxfords on his feet Harry wore simple dark grey house slippers.

“Come inside,” Harry said as he turned to the open double doors, leading to the second floor of his home.  Eggsy flew up and landed on Harry’s shoulder, taking a break from his long flight there.  Eggsy had grown so comfortable around Harry over the past few months that he had taken to getting a ride from the human.  Once they got inside the fairy didn’t know where to start looking first.

The inside of the house was just as neat and white as it was outside, except for the redwood floors.  The walls were mostly bare except for a few framed photos, mostly family photos.  The upstairs area seemed very simple with two doors leading to, supposedly, Harry’s bedroom and a guest room.  Harry made his way downstairs so Eggsy could see more of the house.  The downstairs area had more going on.  On both sides of the front door were two doorways, one leading to a sitting area where there was simple yet comfortable dark brown wooden furniture for relaxing, and the other lead to a dining room connected to a kitchen.  There were also two more doors that Eggsy guessed lead to an office and, most likely, a spare bathroom.  After a few minutes Eggsy could only think of one thing to say.

“You have too many damned books!”

Harry chuckled as they entered the sitting room.  There were a few bookcases in the sitting room that were filled with books of varying kinds, and there were table ends everywhere that had at least 2 or 3 books stacked on top of each other.  “Seriously, how can you read so many books?”

“I’ve lived a long life, and had been reading many books since childhood,” was all Harry said to that as he placed his drinking glass down on a coaster on the coffee table.  Eggsy took off from his perch and landed on the couch, giving it a few experimental hops.  “Want something to eat?  I made us something simple for dinner.”

“Yeah sure, bruv,” Eggsy said as he continued to hop on the couch.  Harry then left the fairy as he went to the kitchen.  A few minutes later Eggsy could hear the human working in the kitchen to get dinner ready, but soon the fairy grew bored of jumping on the couch and took to just sitting, examining the room.

What Eggsy did not notice was the panting sound that came from under the couch.  And soon Eggsy came face-to-face with a dark grey, squished in face.

Harry nearly dropped his plate when he heard a small blood curdling scream from the sitting room.  He ran into the room, about ready to grab his hidden pistol from the entry table but calmed down instantly when he saw what caused the scream.

“Damnit, ‘Arry!  Save me from this thing!”

Eggsy was trapped under the paws of a chubby pug, who had taken to giving the fairy a few sniffs before giving him a loving lick that covered his whole body in dog drool, making Eggsy shudder and cry out for help.  Harry did his best not to laugh as he came to the fairy’s rescue.

“Down, J.B.,” Harry said as he patted the pug on his head, making the dog bark happily.  With the dog distracted, Harry scooped Eggsy up and held him close.  The fairy shook the dog slobber off his wings before he grabbed at Harry’s hand tightly.

“That beast just attacked me out of nowhere!” he squeaked in fear as J.B. watched Eggsy curiously.  This time Harry did laugh.

“He is not a beast, and he did not attack you.  His name is J.B.  He’s my dog.”

“J.B.?”

“Short for Jack Bauer, a fictional character from an American crime drama.  I adopted him from a friend of mine who raises dogs.”  Although Harry left out the small detail that his “friend” bred dogs meant for Kingsman agents, and that J.B. was the last unwanted puppy from the Lancelot recruitment trials.

“Humph.”  Eggsy was not fully convinced as he gave J.B. the stink eye, but he didn’t pry into it.  Eggsy then made an “ugh” sound when he looked down at himself.  He was covered in dog slobber.  “I’m gonna wash up,” was all he said before he took off, looking for a bathroom.  Harry would have offered to clean him up and his clothes, but Eggsy still had not fully forgiven him for undressing him back in January (“You would have caught your death of cold in those wet clothes” Harry kept telling him but it always went ignored).  Harry just shrugged and returned to the kitchen, finishing putting together their dinner with J.B. at his heels.

After a few minutes Harry had set out a few plates of food on the dining room table as well as two empty plates, one larger one for himself and a smaller one for Eggsy.  For the food dishes he had a bowl of salad with most of it chopped up small to make it easier for the fairy to eat, the same for the bowl of fruit.  He also had gone the extra mile and cooked some homemade scones and a plate of cottage pie, already cut up small for Eggsy.  Harry even went to Roxy for tips on what to make that was simple yet filling.  Of course she laughed at him for a bit, joking that it was like he was preparing for a date rather than meeting a friend.

Once the food was laid out Harry called out to Eggsy.

“Eggsy!  Dinner’s ready!”  When he got no response Harry went looking for the fairy, wondering if he possibly got lost in the house.  He turned a corner into the main hallway when Eggsy flew up to him, face-to-face, glaring at the human.  Harry was confused: was Eggsy still mad about his encounter with J.B.?  He had managed to clean himself up very well on his own, his clothes and hair damp from water and not pug drool.

“You have some explaining to do,” Eggsy growled as he grabbed a strand of Harry’s hair and pulled him along the hallway.  They soon arrived at a door that was slightly ajar.  Harry’s heart dropped when they entered the room and he realized why Eggsy was so angry.

It was the downstairs bathroom.  The one were the walls were covered in framed insects and butterfly wings.  Did Eggsy think Harry was some kind of fairy killer?

“Listen, Eggsy, I can explain…”

“You better!”  Eggsy then flew up and pointed at the object of his anger.  “Why the hell do you have a stuffed dog in your bathroom, you freak!?”

Harry was speechless.  Eggsy was referring to Mr. Pickles, the taxidermy Yorkshire terrier that was lying mounted on a wooden shelf on the bathroom wall. 

“That is why you are so angry?  That I have a dog stuffed on the wall?”

“No shit!  That’s just freaky!  And you have another mutt running around your house with this thing in here!”

Harry sighed heavily, slipping his glasses off so that he could run a hand down his face.  One day this fairy was going to be the death of him.  “I’ve had Mr. Pickles for many years.  He died when he was 12 years old from pancreatitis a long time ago.  J.B. is barely a year old, and never met Mr. Pickles when he was alive.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Harry looked up at the stuffed dog with a sigh.  He had Mr. Pickles stuffed and mounted on his wall to remind him of everything he had done, everything he had sacrificed, so that he could become a Kingsman agent so many years ago.  And about how he had shot his dog with a gun full of blanks as the final test that led to Harry becoming ‘Galahad’.  It was the wall of his bathroom that Harry decided to mount him: to remind him every day he took a shit.

“It’s a reminder…” Harry said simply, keeping his gaze on Mr. Pickles for a moment before he looked back at Eggsy.  “But aren’t you concerned about… everything else…?”  Harry waved a hand at all the framed insects in the room.  Eggsy just gave him a look like he was crazy.

“I may be a fairy, but I’m not stupid!  I can tell the difference between fairy wings and some stupid insect’s wings.”

**

After an hour of eating together in the dining room (Eggsy was actually happy to try something Harry made himself instead of eating take out again), Harry and Eggsy had taken to the sitting room to simply relax.  Harry was reading a book from his collection while Eggsy talked to J.B., who sat patiently next to Harry on the couch, his small tail wagging side to side.  In the past hour J.B. had finally calmed down enough that he did not try to give Eggsy anymore kisses as Harry liked to call them, and the fairy realized that the pug wasn’t so bad.  “I thought he was a bulldog at first” Eggsy had commented when he sat down on J.B.’s back, giving the dog a few scratches behind the ear. 

After a few minutes Harry’s attention went more towards watching Eggsy rather than reading his book.  He smiled as he watched the fairy pet J.B.

Then he remembered the incident from earlier.

Harry was about ready to tell Eggsy everything, about why he had Mr. Pickles stuffed and mounted on his bathroom wall, but had stopped himself and changed the subject.  This is an issue that Harry had been dwelling on for several weeks now.  He didn’t want to keep anymore secrets from Eggsy, who had not only warmed up to him but also to Roxy and Merlin.  The rules of Kingsman states that he was not to tell anyone about what he did, that he was suppose to keep this secret to his grave.  But Eggsy wasn’t _just_ anybody.  He had become special to Harry, something like a friend, but something more.  And besides, he was a fairy with trust issues around humans.  It’s not like he was going to tell the world about Kingsman, right?

“What’s wrong, ‘Arry?”

Harry looked down and noticed that Eggsy was now standing on the open book in Harry’s lap, J.B. having wandered off somewhere else in the house.  The fairy had a concerned look on his face, likely brought on by the look of deep serious thought Harry had been sporting for the past few minutes.  Harry sighed again – something he had been doing often lately – before he spoke.

“I need to tell you something, Eggsy.”  He did not sound excited to tell him whatever he was to say.  At this point in their relationship it can go one of two ways: Eggsy accepts him or he rejects him.  “This is something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but only now have I become brave enough to tell you.”

“What is it, ‘Arry?”

“Eggsy… I’m not a tailor.  I’m a Kingsman agent.”

The room was deathly silent for what felt like years, even though it was barely a minute, before Eggsy spoke.  “A what?”

“Kingsman are not tailors,” Harry spelled out for the fairy.  “We are a secretive organization that was created with the intent to protect the world from danger.  We’ve existed for decades, and I have been an agent since I was around your age.”

“A secret agent…” Eggsy said in confused wonder.  “What, like a spy?”

“More or less.  Remember when I was running late to our meeting back in January?”  When Eggsy nodded Harry continued.  “I was in the United States on a mission.  I am not alone: Merlin, who I’ve been friends with for more than 20 years is also an agent, except he spends his time training new recruits and monitoring missions.  Roxy is our newest agent, codenamed “Lancelot”, and I am “Galahad”…”  Harry gave Eggsy some time to process this information.  The fairy still looked very confused, and also a bit doubtful.  “Come with me.”

Harry then stood and left the sitting room, Eggsy again perched on his shoulder.  They continued through the house until they reached the other closed door on the first floor.  Harry opened it, revealing his office.

Other than the desk with the lone laptop the room was plain, except for the dark red walls covered in newspaper headlines.  “Each headline you see is the headline for every mission that I’ve ever completed.  This one, I was in Paris defusing a dirty bomb.  And this one, I missed that game as I was breaking up an underground spy ring at the pentagon.”  And Harry went on, telling Eggsy about the different missions he had done, about how no one will ever know what he did as the organization must never be reported in the news, and that each agent can only appear in the paper 3 times: when he is born, when he marries, and when he dies.  Eggsy’s eyes grew in wonder, but he still had not said a word the entire time he spoke.  “There is one more thing I want to show you.”

Harry then sat at his desk and opened his laptop.  He started it up, pressing a few buttons until a voice and an image came through.

“Is something wrong, Galahad?”

Eggsy was dumbfounded when Merlin appeared on the screen in a room too high tech for a tailor.  It looked like Merlin was checking something on his tablet as his gaze was elsewhere before he looked up.  He then did a double take when he saw it was more than just Harry on the comms.  “Eggsy?!”

“I know this might be a breach of protocol, but I had to tell him, Merlin,” Harry said, not sounding the least bit sorry.  “Think of it this way: the rules never said anything about not telling fairies, right?”  Merlin was still speechless as Harry returned his gaze to Eggsy, who was now standing on the desk, his own gaze transfixed on the screen.  “Eggsy?”

“So… you’re a spy,” Eggsy finally said.  “You kill people and save the world…  And you’ve been doing this for how long…?”

“I understand if you are angry at me,” Harry said.  He turned away from the fairy, not wanting to see him look at the human in hurt betrayal.  “As I said before, I’ve wanted to tell you for some time, but I—“

“That's so sick!”

“What?”  Harry returned his gaze to Eggsy, who’s eyes were glowing in wonder, a huge smile on his face.

“You’re a freaking world saving spy!  Just like the ones from those old James Bond movies!  Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

Now it was Harry who was speechless – once again Eggsy baffling him – while Merlin sighed on his side of the comms.

“You know you’re fucked if Arthur ever finds out about this, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long one! And since I'm in such a good mood I might get chapter 7 up today!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to work on chapter 7. I apologize if it's a lot shorter than the other chapters. This is more like a filler chapter. The next set of chapters will be set around the time Harry goes to Kentucky.
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

Over the course of a few days Eggsy had taken to visiting Harry at his home for their nightly visits, and every time he visited he had Harry tell the fairy a little bit more about his life as a super secret spy.  Harry kept the information as limited as possible, but it was difficult trying to not reveal too much information, especially when Eggsy started giving him puppy dog eyes, or even threatened to not talk to him for a week.  Harry had become so accustomed to seeing Eggsy every night that the thought of not seeing him for more than a few days was a nightmare.  So Harry told him more.  He even told Eggsy about his latest mark: multi billionaire Richmond Valentine, the megalomaniac with a hidden agenda and too much money to spare, what with the release of his new SIM cards that he was giving away for free. 

Harry told Eggsy about how he was late back in January because he was at a dinner party being hosted by Valentine for the rich and famous.  He also told him about how he was possibly in connection with many famous celebrities going missing all over the world, including a missing Swedish crowned princess and one Professor James Arnold, who was suddenly not missing and now missing his head because a chip in his neck caused it to explode (“You blew up his ‘ead?” “No, I did not.  The chip reacted to the frequency of my gear, making it malfunction.”).

Merlin was not too thrilled that Harry revealed his secret life to the fairy, despite Eggsy swearing on his life that he would not tell anyone.  Roxy, once she found out, was a bit more forgiving.  It also made it easier for her when she needed someone outside of Kingsman to vent about being one of the few female Kingsman agents as Eggsy gladly listened to her.  Eggsy eventually asked Harry who ‘Arthur’ was since Merlin had brought him up before.  Harry told him that Arthur – who’s real name was Chester King – was like the current leader of Kingsman and Harry’s boss.  He also stated seriously that he was an old snob who was stuck in the past, making Eggsy laugh.  Harry also told Eggsy a bit more about the history behind Kingsman: about how they originally were tailors who clothed some of the greatest men and women in history.  He told him how many of them lost their heirs during World War 1, leaving behind enough unclaimed inheritance money to start the Kingsman Secret Service, and how that lead them to what they were today.  Each time Eggsy learned a bit more about Harry and his spy life, the more the fairy became fascinated with him, which kept Harry in high spirits.

“So you get all this cool gear and shit, right?” Eggsy asked one night over dinner.

“Yes, I do.  There is a place at the shop that stores all our extra equipment.”  Harry then noticed the look Eggsy gave him and he smiled.  “Would you like to see it?”

Eggsy could not contain his excitement as they made plans to meet up at the shop tomorrow afternoon.

*****

The next day Eggsy showed up at Harry’s office window where the older gentleman waited for him in a light grey bespoke suit.  This would mark their first time meeting during the day.

When they went downstairs Eggsy hid inside Harry’s suit so that he could not be seen by Dagonet, another Kingsman agent Harry pointed out to the fairy.  They entered fitting room 3 as fitting room 1 was currently in use by a customer (“What about fitting room 2?” “Sorry, Eggsy, but one does not use fitting room 2 when popping one’s cherry.”  A statement that made the fairy laugh and burn up at the insinuation.)  They entered fitting room 3 where Harry pulled on the coat hanger that opened up the false wall, and Eggsy was in heaven.

*****

“Put it back, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grumbled when he was forced to put back the lighter/hand grenade before he could leave the secret room.

“Thanks for showing me this,” Eggsy said as Harry closed the false wall before they left the fitting room.  Harry could only smile as the fairy once again took residence inside his suit, all too happy to share another part of his life with this little ball of wonder that had fallen into his lap.

"Mr. DeVere!"

And that was when Eggsy had his first encounter with Valentine.  And he realized just how dangerous he was when he felt Harry tense up through his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute short filler chapter!
> 
> And I notice that people are getting cute, fluffy feels from this... Well, prepare for me to ruin the mood for you soon! Chapter 8 is the dreaded church scene...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself feels and broke my own heart writing this chapter...
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

For the next few hours after the encounter with Valentine in the shop Harry was quiet, obviously deep in thought as he and Eggsy walked back to his home.  Eggsy had stayed hidden inside the inner pocket of his suit and just watched Harry with worry.  He had only spoken to Valentine for a minute and it seemed he did not notice Eggsy hiding in his suit.  From that moment Eggsy was more scared of the woman Valentine was with, or mostly of those sharp metal stilt like legs she walked on that reminded him of knives on wood.

They continued walking in silence until they reached Harry’s street, and by his house was a small truck with an older man standing at Harry’s door. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked when he reached his front door, speaking to the other man.  He turned around, revealing a much older man in navy blue overalls and a bit of a pot belly.  While his head was bald he had a bushy salt and pepper mustache that hid most of his mouth.  He looked like the kindly lovable grandfather everyone wants.

“You ‘Aarry ‘Art?” he asked in a heavy accent.  When Harry nodded the man revealed the large cardboard box next to him.  “’Ere’s the set you ordered.”  Harry suddenly gained a knowing smile as he signed off on a paper the man gave him.

“It came already?  I did not expect you for another week or so!”

“Well, sir, we work to please our customers.”  The man checked over the paperwork before he turned and picked up the box with a heave-ho.  “Where you want it?”

“Oh, yes.  This way.”  Harry then unlocked the front door, letting the man inside with the box.  “Take it upstairs, please.  I will be up there in a moment.”  The man nodded and proceeded upstairs.

“What’s going on, ‘Arry?”  Eggsy finally slipped out of Harry’s suit jacket and perched himself on his shoulder.  Harry then moved him to his hands so that they could speak eye to eye.

“Would you mind doing something for me, Eggsy?”  The fairy shrugged in agreement.  “Go to your home and bring your mother and sister here.”

“Huh?  Why?”  Eggsy looked a bit confused at the request.  Harry could only smile.

“You don’t have to bring them, although it would be more effective if all three of you are here to see this.”

Eggsy was silent for a moment before he smiled and agreed to bring them here.  Eggsy then took off for his home with the promise of being back in around an hour.

*****

As promised, just over an hour later Eggsy was flying back to Harry’s home, his mother and sister flying just behind him.  Little Daisy’s wings were still too small to fly so Michelle had to carry her.  Michelle kept asking Eggsy what was going on, but he could only tell that he didn’t know and that it was some kind of surprise for all of them.

When Eggsy arrived at Harry’s street, he saw the gentleman standing on the second floor balcony, already dressed in casual clothing for the day.  Eggsy hovered in front of the human with his mother and sister, who both looked up at him in confusion.

“Mum, Daisy, this is Harry Hart,” Eggsy said, introducing his mother to Harry for the first time.  “He is the one who has been giving us gifts for the past few months.  Harry, this is my mother Michelle, and my baby sister Daisy.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Michelle,” Harry said as he held out a finger to the baffled fairy.  She eventually took it with a smile.  “I would kiss your hand in greeting if I could, but a finger shake will suffice.”

“Oh my!  Eggsy, he is such a gentleman!” Michelle exclaimed, her cheeks glowing red, making Eggsy smile.  Daisy was silent as she looked up at Harry in wonder.  All Harry did was smile and give her a small wave.  She eventually smiled and waved back.

“Okay, we’re all here, so what did you want us to see?” Eggsy asked, the suspense getting to him.

“I will show you,” Harry replied, indicating for the three of them to sit on his shoulders.  Once they were all situated Harry returned inside and made his way to the spare room just across the hallway from his own room.  He opened the door to show them the surprise.

The room itself seemed very plain, but one thing did seem out of place.  It was the large Foxhall Manor dollhouse on the table along one section of bare wall.

“I don’t get it…” Eggsy admitted, trying to figure out what the big surprise was.  Harry chucked as he approached the dollhouse.  Its colors matched the color scheme of the rest of the house, and stood almost 4 feet tall.

“I wanted to give you this.  Go inside.”

Confused but curious Eggsy flew down onto the table in front of what was the front door of the doll house, soon joined by his mother and sister.  The front door was big enough that an adult male fairy could go through it easily.  Eggsy opened the door and his world was blown away.

It was like walking into a miniature house.  Or like Eggsy had suddenly grown and was entering a humans’ home.  Either way the detail in the structure and the furniture made it all feel so real.  Right when he entered through the front door there were spiral staircases that lead up to two additional floors.  The floor and walls were made or real wood and tile, as were the furniture.  Every room in the small house was fully decorated in furniture and small handmade paintings, even the kitchen past the dining room had appliances.  As Eggsy made his way up to the second floor he saw his mother and Daisy laughing together when they found their rooms, connected by an adjoining door.  The fairy saw one closed door just across the hall.  He opened it and could immediately tell that it was his room: it was done in all his favorite colors, and it was connected out to a balcony.  He went onto the balcony and saw Harry smiling down at him.

“W-what is this?” Eggsy asked him, a bit shell-shocked.  “Another one of your gifts?”

“No, it’s more of an offer,” Harry said as he gave the dollhouse a once over.  “I did my research and I discovered that there are people who will take old dollhouses and refurbish them to become workable, livable homes for fairies.  They are more popular in Germany, but I managed to find a place right here in London that did this as well.  Everything inside there was hand crafted by skilled woodcarvers, and even the stove in the kitchen functions like the real thing.”

“And your offer is…?”

“I want you – and your family – to live in it.  Here, with me.  If you so wish it.”  Eggsy was speechless and nearly fell over at the offer, but was caught by Harry.  He lifted him up so they could face each other.  “You and your family deserve so much more than that shit hole in the wall you have told me so much about.  This way you and your mother and sister can sleep in proper beds, and I can give you the means to make food and clothing easily without crossing the entire city to get it.  Just say yes and it is done.”

The tears flowing down Eggsy’s cheeks was all the answer Harry needed.

*****

Since the small house was already fully equipped with everything they needed Eggsy did not need to get much from their old home (there were even brand new clothes in the wardrobes and dressers in each bedroom).  He left his mother and Daisy in Harry’s care while he flew back to the Estates and retrieved only two things: the fairy pouch and Harry’s kerchief.  When he returned to Harry’s home dinner was already on the table and they were all waiting for the fairy before they started eating.

A few hours later, Michelle and Daisy sleeping in their own rooms, Eggsy could not sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed.  With it almost midnight Eggsy climbed out – having changed into a comfy dark green two piece pajama set – and flew out of the guest bedroom and towards the open door down the hallway that was Harry’s bedroom.

The fairy slipped in and saw that Harry was sitting on his bed in a red bathrobe, reading a book by table light.  When the humming of Eggsy’s wings drew close he looked up and smiled.  “Is everything alright, my boy?”

Eggsy blushed before he landed on the pillow next to Harry’s, curling up and laying down next to him.  “Nothing…” was all he said as he laid there.  Harry just continued to smile as he went back to reading.

Eggsy did not pry on the fact that Eggsy’s room – despite it being in a different color scheme – was pretty much an exact miniature replica of Harry’s room.

*****

At some point Eggsy must have fallen asleep as Harry was giving his small body a shake as his wake up call.

“Eggsy, you cannot sleep in all day.”

Eggsy groaned as he stretched his arms and legs like a cat, his wings fluttering slightly before he looked up at Harry, who was fully dressed in a black bespoke suit.  At the sight of the suit Eggsy fully woke up.

“You got a mission or something?” he asked.  Harry had explained to the fairy some days ago that the different suits he wore were special Kingsman suits, meaning that they were bullet proof.  After seeing him in his Kingsman suits and his other more ‘casual’ suits, Eggsy was able to tell which ones were meant for an afternoon out and which ones meant that he was working.

“I got a call from Merlin,” Harry responded as he picked up Eggsy, placing him on his shoulder as they left the room.  “Valentine is planning something, and it’s taking place soon.”

“Where you going?”

“Kentucky.”

“Ain’t that in the States?” Eggsy asked in confusion.  Harry simply nodded as they returned to the guest room, where Michelle and Daisy were just waking up.

“I’m sorry but I will not be here for the rest of the day.  I’m arranging for Roxy to come here and look after the three of you, get you meals, anything you need.”  Eggsy smiled at that.  He had wanted to introduce Roxy to his mum and sister for some time now.  Now they will have the chance.

*****

By the time Roxy got to Harry’s home Harry was already heading out to a Kingsman issued car.  He gave Roxy his house key, bade Eggsy a last goodbye and left for the shop.

Roxy came inside, carrying a few grocery bags with ingredients to make them lunch and dinner.  She was formally introduced to Michelle and Daisy before she packed away the food and started cooking.  It was while she was making lunch that she accidently let slip that she had been giving Harry cooking advice for the times Eggsy had eaten dinner at his home.

*****

A few hours later, after Roxy and the small fairy family had their lunch and Michelle and Daisy returned to their new home to relax, Roxy received a call from Merlin on her glasses.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy looked up and saw the worried look Roxy gave him.  Concerned, he followed her to Harry’s office where she turned on his laptop, but she cursed when she saw the “enter password” prompt.

“Merlin, I don’t know Harry’s password…” Roxy said as Eggsy landed on the desk next to the laptop, smirking.

“Don’t worry, I do.”  Then before Roxy could say anything Eggsy was stepping onto the different keys that spelled out Harry’s password, pressed Enter, and the main screen appeared.

“When did Harry tell you his password?” Roxy asked as she looked for the file she needed. 

“He kinda showed me.”  Eggsy had remembered when Harry told him about how he was a Kingsman agent, and Eggsy had watched him enter the password for his laptop then.  Roxy didn’t pry into it and continued pressing keys until she found the transmission.

“Found it, Merlin.”

“Just in time,” a voice sounded from the computer.  It was Merlin, who was watching the same feed from his monitor at the manor.  Eggsy stood in front of the computer to see what was going on.

It was a feed from the inside of a church where everyone in the building was yelling in agreement at the priest who was shouting stuff about hate and the end of the world.  It took Eggsy a moment to figure out where the feed was coming from.

“Is this Harry’s point of view?” Eggsy asked Roxy, giving her a look of wonder.  She smiled at the fairy in agreement.

“Now you can see what it’s like from the view of a spy, right?”

Eggsy was all too excited to see how this would end.

*****

Boy, did Eggsy regret his original thought.

Harry had been trying to leave the sermon, telling some rubbish hysterical lie to get the woman next to him to move, only for the woman to chase after him, yelling at him.  Then it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as Harry ceased movement.  The church became deathly quiet as Harry turned around, pointing a gun at the woman’s head.

When the trigger was pulled, all hell broke loose.

“Bloody hell!” Eggsy shouted when chaos erupted.  Everyone in the church broke out in a violent rage, punching, stabbing, throwing, shooting, even burning each other.  Even Harry was in on the fray as he shot anyone who got too close to him between the eyes, killing them instantly.  Merlin could be heard through the comms, shouting at Harry, trying to regain his attention to no avail.  Roxy gasped in fear, several times covering her eyes as she could not watch the bloodshed.  But Eggsy could not look away.  He knew that Harry had killed people before, but this was different.  Something inside Harry’s brain was making him commit genocide. 

Then 3 minutes later it stopped.  Everyone was silent, including Merlin, the only sound coming from Harry’s side.

Harry stood, gasping in a sea of dead bodies, most of them victims of his own violent acts.  He looked down and saw that there were blood spatters all over his suit.  He dropped his gun and quickly made his way for the exit.

“I need… home… Eggsy…” was all Harry gasped as he nearly ran to the closed doors leading to the front of the church.

Where Valentine was waiting for him.

He told Harry about how his SIM cards gave off a frequency that made one loose all inhabitance and increased the sector of the brain focused on anger, turning anyone near an active SIM card into a killing machine.  He then joked about how now Harry would find a way to escape and stop Valentine from exacting his grand master plan, just like the hero always did in the spy movies.

“Well, this ain’t that kind of movie.”

Then there was a flash, a loud bang, then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post Eggsy's reaction to Harry's death tomorrow... Gotta sleep now...
> 
> One day I will post more detailed images of the dollhouse that Eggsy is sharing with his mum and sis. For now here is an example image.  
> http://www.realgoodtoys.com/collections/custom-finished-dollhouses


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to save the world.
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

To Eggsy it seemed like his whole world froze over.  He could hear Roxy sobbing behind him, although it sounded far away and muffled.  Merlin’s voice over the comms was like white noise.  The once vibrant red walls covered in newspaper headlines suddenly looked duller in color.

“’Arry?” Eggsy called out, pressing his hands against the computer screen.  On Harry’s feed all you could see was the blue sky, a crack from where the bullet hit and a spatter of blood.  The feed flickered in and out for a few more seconds until it finally went dead.  “’Arry?  Don’t pull this shit with me.  Wake up.  Damnit, wake up!”  He continued to shout for Harry as he slammed his hands against the computer screen.

“E-eggsy,” Roxy whimpered behind him, her eyes red from tears.  “I’m sorry, b-but he’s—“

“SHUT UP!” Eggsy shouted, scaring Roxy for a second.  “He’s NOT dead, so you shut the fuck up!  He promised that he—that he—“

And Eggsy broke, his loud wails tearing through the near silent room like a knife.

*****

At some point Michelle heard her son’s wails and came to see what had happened.  He couldn’t tell her what he saw.  All he could do was hug her and cry into her shoulder.

She didn’t need to ask.  A mother knows when he child’s heart has been torn apart.

*****

Roxy eventually got a call from Merlin.  They spoke to each other for a moment before she approached Eggsy, who had not left Harry’s office.

“Eggsy, I need to go to the shop for a while,” she told him, sniffling.  “Arthur needs to see me.  Will you be…”

“I want to go.”

“What?”  Roxy was confused but mostly shocked at the fairy’s statement.  Although the look he gave her made it seem more like a request.

“Please.”

How could anyone say no to the face of a broken fairy?

*****

A few minutes later, Roxy was walking through the shop, nodding to Percival who was working the front desk.  He didn’t say anything but the look in his eyes said he knew what had happened already.

Eggsy was hiding in the pocket of Roxy’s suit jacket, his head just barely poking out of the top when Roxy entered a room Eggsy had not seen yet.

At the back of the room an older gentleman sat.  Eggsy knew that this was Arthur from what Harry had told him.  He offered Roxy to join him as they had a toast to their fallen comrade.

It took Eggsy and Roxy only a second to see the scar behind his ear.

*****

Arthur was dead.

Roxy had managed to distract him long enough to switch out their drinks so that when Roxy turned down the offer to join Valentine’s side and the poison was activated, Arthur was the one affected.  Roxy then used the pen to cut out the chip from Arthur’s neck.

“Rox.  Look,” Eggsy called out as he flew over to Arthur’s phone.  A timer had shown up.

They had 6 hours until the world was going to end.

“I need to get this to Merlin,” Roxy said as she grabbed the phone.

She didn’t say anything as Eggsy followed her to the secret elevator in fitting room 1.

*****

Merlin was surprised to see Eggsy when the shuttle doors open.  But he did not stop him from following him to the Kingsman jet.  They had just less than 5 hours to stop Valentine from destroying the world.

*****

On the jet Roxy was fitted into a special Kingsman issued suit.  Eggsy couldn’t help but tell her she looked ready to kick some ass.  Roxy couldn’t agree more as they approached Valentine’s mountain bunker.

Merlin had managed to get in contact with a few other agents who were not in Valentine or Arthur’s pocket.  They had arranged to send a missile at one of Valentine’s satellites, disrupting his signal long enough that they can block him out of the system.

*****

Roxy managed to get past security.

Eggsy stayed on the jet with Merlin as they monitored the security feed and the feed from Roxy’s glasses.  Eggsy didn’t know what he could do since he was just a fairy, but he knew he had to be there for them.

*****

A few minutes later Roxy had managed to hack into the system and was told by Merlin to head back to the jet.

They did not take into account Charlie being there to ruin it all (“Who’s he, Merlin?” “A recruit who failed at the Lancelot recruitment trials.  He had always been jealous of Roxy.”)

With Roxy’s cover blown, Valentine upped the time from 3 hours to 3 minutes.

*****

Valentine’s satellite was taken out before he could activate the SIM cards.

Eggsy couldn’t help but watch in awe as Roxy took out guard after guard as she made her way back to the jet.

Problem was that Valentine had a biometric security system and another spare satellite being uploaded, meaning that Roxy had to go back and make sure he didn’t touch the pad.

Roxy took the rainmaker and a pistol from the armory before she returned into the bunker.

*****

They were so fucked.

The jet had a gun turret pointed at it, Merlin and Eggsy still inside.

Roxy was in a long tunnel of cells, trapped on both sides by dozens of guards.

Merlin assured Eggsy that Harry’s home was soundproof and fully booby trapped, having been a Kingsman built house, meaning that his family will be safe.

*****

It was Eggsy who suggested activating the chips.

*****

“That was fucking spectacular!” Merlin shouted as thousands of people – rest assured, people who were on Valentine’s side, thus making them all bad guys – lost their heads in multicolored explosions.

Eggsy jokingly commented that it looked like a “unicorn threw up”.

They didn’t notice Roxy flirting it up with Princess Tilde.

*****

They couldn’t stop the second satellite from being uploaded, or prevent Valentine from activating the SIM cards for a minute before Roxy started shooting at him.

She was then distracted fighting Gezelle for another 3 minutes, giving Valentine some time to activate the cards again.

*****

Finally, with Gezelle dead – thanks to a poison blade hidden in Roxy’s oxfords – Roxy took one last shot at Valentine, ending his reign and destruction.

Sure, a lot of people were dead.  Many more were hurt.  But at last it was all over.

*****

Merlin had to turn off the monitors when Eggsy tried to watch Roxy making out with Princess Tilde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be mostly time jumps and stuff, but the plot will definitely start to pick up then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad in the last chapter, so I brightened up my day with this one.
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

A few hours later Eggsy and Roxy returned to Harry’s home.

London was a mess.  The entire world was a mess.  For 3 minutes the world has descended into madness.  Hundreds of millions of people were dead.  Billions of people were hurt and probably dying from their injuries.  Governments were falling apart by the minute, their world leaders dead from violence or from having their heads explode.

Valentine was dead, but the damage had been done.

*****

After making sure his mum and sis were alright – Merlin had been telling the truth about Harry’s home being soundproof – Eggsy took flight to see if his mates and any fairies had been affected by the SIM cards.

Regardless of their personalities, fairies are very pure creatures.  They cannot hold the capacity to feel so much aggression that they would want to hurt someone.  They could become very angry, but not enough to kill.  However, the anger they feel, as well as the onslaught of negative energy brought on by everyone trying to kill each other, could be too much for a fairy’s heart and they could die.

A broken heart is a very painful way to die.

*****

Regrettably, a few fairies had perished.  But Ryan and Jamal had been lucky.

Eggsy convinced them to come and live with him and his family at Harry’s place.  He told them about the dollhouse, and how there will always be someone there to make sure they had food, even if that person could not live in the house all the time. 

It took some convincing, but they eventually relented and moved in.

*****

That first night Roxy stayed in the guest bedroom with the dollhouse.

The first hour she could not sleep as she heard Eggsy’s soft sobs from the other side of the room.

*****

It took Eggsy 3 days before he could bring himself to eat again, even though he could barely hold it down.

*****

It was another 3 weeks before he stopped crying himself to sleep at night, even if sleep was plagued with nightmares.

*****

Kingsman was busy trying to keep the world from falling apart at the seams.  With Arthur dead and only a few agents on the field, Merlin was overworked.  Roxy had to return to the field after the 4th week, but she made promises to come see Eggsy whenever she could.

*****

Eggsy kept himself busy, but it was difficult.

He would fly by the shop as he observed the destruction of the city, but Harry’s office always remained dark and closed off.

He would help his mother with cooking dinner, but Eggsy kept remembering how Harry would make him dinner when it was just the two of them

He would try to steal stuff from people again, but he couldn’t.  He had grown soft.  And it was all Harry’s fault.

*****

After one month Eggsy was awoken again by a nightmare.

He left the guest bedroom to get some fresh air when he saw the open door of Harry’s bedroom.

Next thing he knew Eggsy was sleeping peacefully on Harry’s bed, surrounded by his scent of clove cigars, brandy and gunpowder.

*****

Half way through the second month, Eggsy finally came to terms that Harry was never coming back.  He had been lying to himself since the first day that by some odd twist of fate Harry had managed to survive being shot in the head.  That maybe he was alive somewhere and just could not reach them.  The lie helped Eggsy from falling apart completely, but he wouldn’t be able to heal if he didn’t accept reality and move on.

Harry was dead.  And he was never coming back.

*****

“Harry’s alive!”

Eggsy glared at the computer screen that showed Merlin in his office at the manor.  He looked exhausted from weeks of little rest and too much coffee with not enough food, but he had a huge smile on his face.  Eggsy probably didn’t look any better.  3 months since Harry died and barely 2 weeks since he decided to move on, and he was still hurting.

“Don’t pull this shit with me, Merlin,” Eggsy grumbled, rubbing his face to prevent anymore tears from falling.  It was easier for him to move on if he just accepted that Harry was dead, so why was Merlin telling him these lies now?

“No, Eggsy!  It’s true!  Harry is –“

“Harry’s dead!”  Merlin became silent as he watched Eggsy’s small figure shiver and quake from holding back his sobs.  He shut his eyes tightly as they began to burn from unshed tears.  “He’s gone…”

“Eggsy,” Merlin said in a soft voice.  “Just look at the screen.”

It took the fairy a moment but he eventually looked up.  What he saw made his world brighten up just a bit more.

It was Harry, sleeping in the Kingsman manor medical ward.

*****

Merlin explained everything to Eggsy when he came to pick him up from Harry’s home, escorting him to the manor personally.

A few weeks ago, Merlin had finally managed to send a few agents to Kentucky to pick up Harry’s body, but he was not at the church.  They checked the morgues, but he was not there either.  It took them a few days, but they managed to find Harry in a Kentucky hospital.  They couldn’t find him at first since he was listed under ‘Mr. John Doe’ since he had no identification on him and from overcrowding, the hospital packed to the brim with victims of V-day.

The doctors said that he had been shot in the head, but whoever did it must have flinched at the last second (thank you Valentine and your fear of blood), missing many important vitals.  The bullet was stuck in his head for a few days before he was stable enough to have it removed surgically.  The doctors said that he was lucky: if the bullet was over by half an inch more he would have either died or lost his left eye.  Merlin had arranged for Harry to be sent back to Kingsman headquarters where their doctors could monitor him.  He had been in the medical wing for barely a day when Merlin contacted Eggsy.

There was still some damage, leaving him in a coma, but he was alive.

It was just a matter of time of when – or _if_ – he would wake up.

*****

Merlin took Eggsy to the medical ward where Harry slept. 

Several machines were hooked up to him, feeding him and making sure he continued to get oxygen.  His hair had grown out a bit and a beard had started to grow on his face.  A bandage was wrapped around his head, and the tell-tale signs of a scar could he seen above his left eye, partially obscured by the bandage.

Eggsy refused to leave Harry’s side after that.

*****

It would be another month before Harry opened his eyes.

His vision was blurred, but he could still make out shapes and colors.  He could tell that he was in the Kingsman medical ward.  He felt the tube in his throat, helping him breath.  His face itched a bit – most likely from growing a beard again – and his head just above his left eye was killing him.

There was a small weight on his chest.  He couldn’t move his head to see so he slowly lifted his hand to feel around.

His finger came into contact with a sleeping fairy.  Harry sighed since he could not smile.  He somehow knew that it was Eggsy.

It was at that moment Merlin came into the medical ward to check on him, and he did his best to stay quiet.

*****

The next day Eggsy was still asleep when he felt something stroking his back, just below where his wings connected to skin.  He grumbled a bit and turned over in his sleep, too comfortable to want to wake up.

“You can’t sleep in all day, Eggsy.”

The fairy’s eyes shot open at the soft hoarse voice he had not heard in over 4 months.

He looked up and saw Harry wide awake, the breathing tube removed, allowing him to breathe on his own.  But mostly allowing him to smile at Eggsy.

“Good morning, my darling boy.”

Harry chuckled when Eggsy gave him a few none threatening punches to the face before he collapsed onto his chest, crying tears of joy.  And in that moment, Eggsy knew that he was in love with Harry Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a short break after this chapter so that I can carefully plan out how the next chapters will go. The first ones were easy as they are all set during the events of the movie. The next chapters are set after Harry recovers and Eggsy comes to term with his feelings for the human. It will either be chapter 11 or 12 that Eggsy decides to act on those feelings and seek out Oberon and Tatiana for help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After working on other stuff for the past day or so I am back with a new chapter!  
> Eggsy has an encounter with the king and queen of fairies, and a deal is made...
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

A month after he woke up – along with a few weeks of additional testing and basic physical therapy – Harry and Eggsy returned to their home. 

Harry’s eyesight never fully recovered, the bullet having done something to his vision, but it wasn’t something a few months of wearing prescription glasses and eventually corrective surgery couldn’t fix.  Merlin arranged for Harry to have the surgery after the doctors cleared him.  It would be a while but he didn’t mind.  Harry decided to forgo plastic surgery and keep the scar after Eggsy commented that he looked cool with it.

When they returned home Michelle and Daisy were happy to see Eggsy again after his long absence, but they were more than overjoyed at seeing Harry again.  He was also formally introduced to Ryan and Jamal, who had continued to stay at Harry’s home even after he got better.  Harry didn’t mind having the extra company in the house, especially since they were important friends of Eggsy.

Of course J.B. was happy to see the human as well, barking and panting with glee when Harry entered the front door, never leaving his side for the rest of the day.

Harry was to be put on medical leave in his home until he had the corrective surgery and the doctors and Merlin cleared him for field missions again.  They already had new recruits picked to replace any fallen agents, including Galahad, but Merlin was sure that there was at least _one_ position still open for him when he recovered.

*****

The night Harry slept in his own bed for the first time in months he did not question as Eggsy flew into the room and slept on the free pillow next to him.

*****

Roxy and Merlin came and visited often, as well as the occasional Kingsman doctor or nurse to see how he was fairing.  Roxy always brought food whenever she visited, and while Merlin tried not to in the end – at Harry’s request – he would bring updates about the restoration process for the world after V-day, along with any information on any other mad super villains trying to replace Valentine.

*****

After Merlin’s 8th visit he told Harry that a vote had been passed to make Harry the new “Arthur”.  He accepted the title right away.

*****

After Roxy’s 13th visit, she told Harry and Eggsy that she had started dating Princess Tilde.  Eggsy was a bit shocked at the news while Harry smiled knowingly.  The cheeky bastard already had suspected as much long before Roxy did.

*****

After 6 months of medical leave and more physical therapy and field exercises, which included Harry being able to shoot a bull’s-eye from more than 20 feet away with a pistol, the corrective surgery was done and Harry took up his new mantel as Arthur.

And during that time, Eggsy had never told Harry how he felt for him.

*****

“What do you mean you haven’t told him yet?” Roxy asked Eggsy as they sat together at Harry’s dining table over tea and scones.  Harry was at the Kingsman manor and the other fairies were off doing their own thing, leaving the two friends to enjoy some alone time.

A few weeks ago Eggsy had finally gained the courage to tell Roxy how he felt about Harry.  She was very supportive of him, obviously, and constantly encouraged him to tell him how he felt.  Eggsy signed as he refilled his miniature cup with more tea.  The dollhouse Harry gave him and his family came with a miniature dining set, including tea cups, drinking glasses, and tea pots.

“I’ve tried to a hundred times, Rox, but I choke before I can say anything.  What if he doesn’t feel the same way as I do?  What if he says yes, but it won’t work because I’m a fairy?”

“That’s all just speculation!  You won’t know the truth unless you say something!” 

“I know, but…” Eggsy went silent as he took another sip of tea.  He wished that fairies didn’t have such weak stomachs to alcohol: he would love to have some scotch to help clear his head.

“Is something else the matter?” Roxy asked, concerned for her friend.  Eggsy sighed again before he spoke.

“I’m scared,” Eggsy admitted.  “I know it’s all speculation and that I won’t know how he truly feels for me unless I say something, but…  Remember what I told you about what happened to the fairies on V-day?”  Roxy nodded at the question.  “If fairies are exposed to enough negative energy their hearts will give out and they die.  Fairies, regrettably, need humans in order to survive.  Without them fairies will die.  If I told Harry how I felt, and he didn’t feel the same way…”

“Oh, Eggsy…”  Roxy didn’t need to question him anymore.  From what he said and the look on his face she knew: if Eggsy’s feelings were rejected he would die from a broken heart.

*****

Eggsy couldn’t help but stare at the date on the small calendar that was there on display at the entry table.

It was October 5th today.

Next week marks the first anniversary since Eggsy met Harry.

His tiny fairy beat with excitement and realization.  A whole year had already passed since they had met, and so much had happened in that one year: Eggsy actually learned to start trusting humans, Harry gave his family a home, Eggsy saved the fucking world, and Harry died only to come back to him.  And let’s not forget Eggsy falling in love with Harry.

He wondered if Harry had realized that their anniversary was coming up.  Or did he not care about trivial stuff like that?  They had celebrated other things together, so why not anniversaries?

And Eggsy had the big urge to confess to Harry on the special day, making it mean something more and – hopefully – Harry would return those feelings.

But then the reminder that he was a fairy and Harry was a human put a halt to that.

So what if Harry returned his feelings?  Forget the age difference; they were entirely different species of existence.  Even if they both had the same feelings for each other, it could never work out.

There was point in telling Harry how he felt.

*****

A few days later it took a bit longer for Eggsy to fall asleep that night.

He had made it a habit of sleeping in Harry’s room when the human was not there.  And over the past few days, Harry had some “Arthur”-related work to do so he was staying at the Kingsman manor overnight to finish sooner, but he had promised that they would do brunch tomorrow as a family.  He had not brought up their anniversary, and it was only 4 – almost 3 once it turned to midnight – days away. 

The thought of never getting to tell Harry how he felt without risking a broken heart was painful as Eggsy couldn’t help shedding a few tears as he finally went to sleep.

*****

A soft melody stirred Eggsy from his sleep.  He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings in confusion.  This was not Harry’s bedroom.

Eggsy was in a forest, glowing balls of light floating through the air.  The trees and flowers that he saw were not ordinary ones like from the human world, and the high abundance of fairies flying around was the last indicator for Eggsy to realize where he was.

This was the Land of the Fae.

Eggsy felt a presence behind him so he turned to look and was stunned by who he saw.

“My King!  My Queen!”

The small fairy bowed his head to Oberon and Tatiana, the king and queen of all fairies.  They towered over him, practically the size of average humans, but the presence they gave off was beyond human compare.

 

_Lift your head, little one…_

 

Eggsy looked up at the musical voice that surrounded him like air.  Tatiana smiled at Eggsy as she knelt down before him.  She held out her hands to him, beckoning him to come forward.  Once he gained the energy to move his wings Eggsy flew up and stood on her upturned hands.  She continued to smile at him, although it looked pained.

 

_My poor child…  Your heart is in pain, for you love the human Harry Hart..._

 

Eggsy looked away in embarrassment at the truth.  “I’m sorry, my Queen…  Humans and fairies can never be together.  They are mortal beings, and fairies have longer lifespans…  I will more than outlive him.  And our existences could never work it out…”

 

_Fret not, child…_

 

A soft warm finger came up and gently brushed away the tears that had started falling down Eggsy’s cheeks.

 

_It has come to our attention all the amazing things you have done in your short life, and with your genuine feelings of love we have decided to give you a chance…_

 

Eggsy looked up at Tatiana in confusion.  The pain in her eyes was gone, and now she looked joyful.

 

_I will cast a spell on you, dear Eggsy, that will turn you into a human…_

 

“Really?!” Eggsy nearly shouted in excitement.  Tatiana giggled at the outburst, but then her gaze became serious.

 

_However, the spell is limited…  You will be turned into a human, but it will only last 3 days and nights…  Once it turns midnight on the third night, signaling the start of the fourth day the spell will end…_

 

Eggsy began to feel down that he would only get to be a human with Harry for only 3 days and nights.  But why would Tatiana cast such a weak spell on him when he wants dearly to be with Harry forever?

 

_But, if Harry Hart was to return yours with genuine feelings of true love for you before that time, then the spell will become permanent and you will become a human…_

 

Now that was more like it.

 

_However…_

 

Crap.

 

_If he does not return your feelings before the end of the spell or if he rejects your feelings – despite having a human body – your heart will break and you will die…_

 

That scared Eggsy more than having a large gun turret aimed at him.  That means in 3 days he had to somehow get Harry to admit that he truly loved Eggsy as much as the fairy loved the human.  But at this point it was more painful hiding his feelings than it was getting a broken heart.

 

_Another catch to the spell is that you cannot tell anyone about this spell…  If someone was to learn of the spell on their own knowledge then there is no penalty, but you yourself will be unable to tell anyone…  Especially Harry Hart…_

 

Then Tatiana’s kind smile returned.

 

_Do you accept these terms, my child…?_

 

Eggsy did not need to dwell on it anymore than needed.  He wanted to be with Harry forever, and if he can’t he’d rather be dead than alone for the rest of his life.  A life without Harry wasn't worth living.

The gaze the small fairy gave the queen was answer enough for her.  Eggsy's vision soon began to grow blurred do to a bright light that came from Tatiana’s hands.

 

_And one more thing…_

_If Harry Hart does return your feelings and you become a human permanently, your hearts will also be tied together, so if one of you was to die then the other will join you in the afterlife and in any future lifetimes…_

 

_Essentially, you will be together for all eternity…_

 

*****

It was just after 10 am when Harry was able to return home.

After staying up so late working at the manor he demanded that he would at least get the next few days off so that he could spend time with Eggsy.  He had been so busy lately that he has had very little time to spend with the fairy.  Merlin agreed to give him some time off, joking that it was like he was the overworked husband returning to his lonely wife, except the wife was a man and a fairy.

Once he entered his house Harry hung up his coat at the front door, and was soon greeted by J.B. who came up to him panting happily.

“Hello, J.B.  Is Eggsy awake yet?”

The pug seemed to understand him once he said Eggsy’s name as he went bounding up the stairs to Harry’s room.  He should have known that the fairy would have fallen asleep in his room.  He must be lonely, not being able to see the new leader of Kingsman often.

When Harry got upstairs he was confused to find the door to his room closed.  He always keeps it open and Eggsy wasn’t strong enough to close it himself.  J.B. whimpered at his feet, scratching the door with a paw.  Harry simply shrugged as he opened the door, ready to wake Eggsy up if needed.

“Eggsy are you… _What the bloody hell?!_ ”

There was a naked man sleeping in Harry’s bed like he belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the time limit for the spell from 1 week to 3 days. That way Eggsy gets more desperate with such a close deadline (I know I'm trash leave me alone).  
> I'm also planning on doing a Kingsman/Mama Mia! musical crossover because of reasons! I will not work on it until I get more of this fic done, although if people demand it enough I will alternate between fics (post 1 chapter for this fic, next I do 1 for the other fic, and so on) as pretty much nearly all the other fic is planned out, I just need to write the chapters.  
> You can check out my other fic here, called "Mama Mia!: The Gentleman's Way"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4704491/chapters/10742627
> 
> Also, here are reference images of Oberon and Tatiana.  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/e4f2efb449c0d84632a517905a4b7549/tumblr_noejfqWBof1usbbmto1_500.jpg
> 
> http://www.desktopwallpapers4.me/fantasy/fairy-sitting-on-a-tree-trunk-27042/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to see everyone's reaction to human Eggsy!
> 
> Sorry about the wait. I needed a bit of a break from writing, and I was having some trouble on what to put next. I also was having a house party for Labor Day and couldn't get any writing done. Also just a heads up warning: sometime during the next few chapters the rating will go up from Teen to Mature and eventually by the last chapter to Explicit. Just to let everyone know!
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

 

Soft.

 

Smooth.

 

Warm.

 

That was what Eggsy felt on his skin as he slept.  It felt the same as the small bed he slept on in the dollhouse Harry gave him and his family.  The feeling was almost the same, except it was softer and smoother than his bed.  It also smelled different as he took in a deep breath.

 

Clove cigars.

 

Brandy. 

 

Gunpowder.

 

“ _What the bloody hell?!_ ”

 

When Harry’s voice rang through the room, Eggsy shot up and looked around blearily until he saw a figure by the door.  As his vision returned to normal the figure came into view he saw that it was Harry, but why did he look so confused.  And so small?

Eggsy then looked around the room and – for a second – he thought he was back in his room in the dollhouse, except the colors were all wrong.  He continued to look around the room until he began to feel a bit cold.  He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked.  His eyes went wide as he hurriedly grabbed at the sheets in an attempt to cover himself.  However he was so frantic that he became twisted in the sheets and fell out of the bed onto his back, groaning in pain.

Harry approached him slowly, still looking very confused and – once he got a better look at him – his own eyes went wide in shock.

“Eggsy?” he asked in a mix of shock, confusion and wonder.  Eggsy looked up at Harry and it took him a moment before he realized what had happened.

The dream he had wasn’t a dream.  It was real.

He was a human.

Eggsy tried to call out to Harry, except before he could even say his name his voice gave out.  Eggsy kept trying to speak to him but the only sound that came from his mouth were small gasps. 

This is what Queen Tatiana meant that he ‘wouldn’t be able to tell anyone’: the queen of all fairies took away his voice!  How was he supposed to confess to Harry and get him to return his feelings in 3 days when he can’t talk to him?  His frustration became evident when he started to struggle in the blankets and his attempt to start throwing curse words that couldn’t be heard.  Harry knelt down next to him to help him sit up.

“Eggsy, calm down,” he said as he helped him up and back on the bed, keeping his nude figure wrapped in the blanket but not as tightly as before.  “What happened to you?  Why are you a human, Eggsy?”

Eggsy looked up at Harry with eyes filled with wonder and a bit of worry, but mostly wonder.  Seeing Harry through the eyes of a human was so much different than through a fairy’s eyes.  He looked so much… smaller?  Or at least more to size.  He just sat there on the bed, looking Harry over before he reached up to him to feel his face with his now human hands.  That was when he noticed something was off.  He twisted around to look over his shoulder and saw that his wings were gone.  No surprise there since humans did not have wings.

“Okay, Eggsy, let’s try this again,” Harry said as he reached up and turned Eggsy to look at him again.  “Start from the beginning and talk slower.  What happened?”

But the question went over his head when he felt Harry’s hand on his cheek, which began to turn pink from happiness.  He reached up with his own hands and held onto Harry’s hand, feeling it in his own hands with a smile.  He had felt Harry’s hand before, but that was when he was a fairy and his whole body could fit in it.  Feeling Harry with human hands was completely different.  It was a good kind of different, of course, and Eggsy loved it more and more as he laced their fingers together.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy looked up when Harry spoke to him.  Then the realization of his actions came crashing into him, making him pull away quickly like he had been burned, his smile gone.  This only made Harry worry for the fairy-turned-human.

“Eggsy, please, tell me what happened to you.”

Eggsy gave him a sad look as he pointed at his throat and shook his head.

“You cannot speak?” Harry asked, Eggsy shaking his head again in agreement.  Now Harry was more confused than before.  He was a human with no voice.  What could have happened?

“Mr. Hart?”

Harry looked to the door when he heard a soft woman’s voice belonging to Michelle.

“I heard a commotion in he—“  She went quiet when she entered the room, hovering in the air.  When she realized that it was Eggsy sitting on the bed, looking at her in shock and worry, her eyes went wide.  “Oh my God, Eggsy, what happened?!”

*****

It took Michelle a few minutes to calm down after discovering that her son had been turned into a human.  She bombarded him with question after question about what had happened, but with Harry not knowing what happened in the first place and Eggsy being unable to talk, each question went unanswered.

Once Michelle was calm and with Eggsy – shortly joined after by Daisy, Jamal, and Ryan – Harry contacted Roxy and Merlin who showed up at his home 20 minutes later.  They got there at the same time since Roxy had returned from a mission late the night before and stayed at the manor overnight and Merlin practically lived at the manor.  They were just as equally shocked at seeing Eggsy as a human as everyone else was, and after a while Michelle began to reveal her suspicions.

“It must have been King Oberon and Queen Tatiana,” she said, gaining everyone’s attention, but mostly bringing confusion to the humans aside from Eggsy.  “They are the king and queen of all fairies, and they are essentially the creators of all fairies and their origins.  They are the only ones with the power to do something like this.”  Michelle then looked to her son.  “Do you know what’s going on, baby?”  Eggsy just gave his mother a look before he gave her a shrug.  Michelle sighed sadly.  “And since Eggsy can’t speak it must mean that the king and queen don’t want him talking about it.  Magic like this usually has a limit so he should be back to normal in a few days…”

Eggsy kept his expression neutral so that his mother wouldn’t realize just how wrong she was.

Harry then looked at his watch and was surprised at the time.  They had been so busy with the situation that it was drawing on noon.  “I don’t know about the rest of you but I am famished.  Who wants lunch?  I can put something together for everyone downstairs.”  Everyone agreed and left the room except for Harry, Eggsy and Roxy.  Harry went into his closet and gathered some spare clothes for Eggsy to wear so that he was not stuck wearing a blanket the whole day.  He gave Eggsy a plain black tee-shirt with the Kingsman logo above the heart and black and gold track pants.  He also had the sense of mind to give Eggsy some boxer briefs to wear.  They will go shopping after lunch for more fitting clothes for the fairy-turned-human.

“Can you change into these, Eggsy?” Harry asked as he set them down on the bed.  Eggsy nodded as he smiled.  He then made to stand up until he nearly fell over due to him stepping on the blanket and the fact that his body was much heavier than he thought.

“Careful!” Harry gasped as he caught Eggsy before he hit the ground again, helping him get his balance.  Feeling Harry’s arms wrapped around him made Eggsy shiver and blush darkly.  Harry must not have noticed as he reminded him to be careful before leaving him to change on his own. 

Harry left the room with Roxy right behind him, but Roxy stopped at the top of the stairs.  “You go on ahead,” she told the older agent.  “I will stay up here and make sure Eggsy doesn’t hurt himself getting dressed and all.  We will join you in a bit.”  Harry nodded okay as he went down the stairs to join the others in the kitchen.  Once Harry was out of site Roxy returned to the bedroom, closing the door as she turned to watch Eggsy finish getting dressed.  She took off her glasses and placed them in her breast pocket.  She didn’t want to accidently record their impending conversation.

Eggsy had managed to keep his balance and had – although embarrassingly – slipped on the boxer briefs and the track pants, and was now pulling the shirt on.  He took his time pulling it over his head, taking a big whiff.  These clothes smelled just like Harry and it made Eggsy smile.  He was over the moon that he was now able to not only feel Harry’s clothes with human hands but be able to wear them as well.  He then caught Roxy smiling at him from the door, causing Eggsy to stick his tongue out at her as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way on.  You could tell that the clothes were not his what with how baggy they were on him.  Harry was taller than his human form, and even though he was lean while Eggsy was stocky in build his muscles made up for it.

“So,” Roxy started as she approached Eggsy, “This whole… _thing_ , with you being human and all… it wouldn’t have something to do with what we talked about last week, right?”  She was referring to the talk she and Eggsy had about the fairy still having not confessed to Harry for fear of getting a broken heart.  Eggsy gave her a small smile that steadily got bigger, making Roxy smile even more.

“Oh my god, Eggsy!” she squealed as they hugged excitedly.  “This is great news!  Okay, but first I need to figure this out since you can’t tell me!”  Roxy then began to pace as Eggsy took a seat on the bed again, watching her in wonder.  “So, first of all: you love Harry so much that you went to some all powerful magical beings for help and they magic you into a human, right?”  She looks to Eggsy for confirmation.  He gives her a half nod and a shrug, which was answer enough for her.  “Alright, and so these magical beings make you a human… Is there a time limit?”  Eggsy nods again.  Roxy then starts holding up fingers until Eggsy nods again at double threes.  “3 days and nights?”  Another nod.  “Alright, so you now have a time limit to get Harry to return your feelings or else…?”  Roxy left that part open as the answer was pretty obvious.  Eggsy did not nod in confirmation, but instead looked down at his hands with a sad look, making Roxy frown.  “Oh… Shit, this is like _‘The Little Mermaid’_ all over again, and not the Disney version…”

Roxy sat down next to Eggsy, wrapping an arm around him for a friendly hug.  “Don’t worry, Eggsy.  We’ll work this out.  I know for a fact that after finishing his work Harry demanded that he got a few days off to be with you.”  Eggsy looked up at her in surprise.  Her smile helped to reassure him until he, too, smiled back.  They then heard Merlin calling up to them from the kitchen, wondering if everything was okay up there.  Roxy got up to open the door and responded, “Yeah, we’ll be down in a second.”  She then turned to smile at Eggsy as he got up and they both went downstairs to have lunch with the others.

*****

The large group enjoyed an eventful lunch together which consisted of reheated leftovers of beef wellington, potatoes, assorted vegetables, salad, and fresh hot English breakfast tea.  They also shared the saffron sweet rolls that Harry had bought along the way home earlier before they decided to part ways for the day.  Michelle left with Daisy to get some fresh air and to see some of Michelle’s fairy friends, Ryan and Jamal decided to go hang out with their families for a few days and Merlin still had work to do at the manor.  He assured Harry that he would not get any work for at least a week before he left in a Kingsman cab.  Roxy was the last to leave, wanting to talk to Eggsy alone as Harry retired to the sitting room with J.B. in tow.

“This is your chance, Eggsy,” she told him as she gave him a big hug, talking soft enough that only the two of them can hear her words.  “Even without words you can still tell him you love him.  So go for it, tiger!”  And at that she gave him another reassuring smile before she took another Kingsman cab back to her flat, waving goodbye as she drove away. 

Eggsy closed the door as he entered the house and saw Harry sitting on the couch in the sitting room, petting J.B. who was on the couch next to him as he took a sip of scotch.  Eggsy’s heart raced in a mixture of excitement, worry and his ever growing love.  He had turned human at midnight, as per the rules of the spell told to him by Tatiana, and he already lost 13 hours on his first day.  He had less than 3 days to get Harry to return his feelings or else he will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made it very "The Little Mermaid" like. Eggsy being unable to talk the whole time just makes it more fun (for me, cough). I was also in a good mood while typing this so the next chapter will go up right away!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way too much fun for me to write. Also I couldn't sleep because a thunderstorm woke me up at like 3 in the morning.
> 
> If you see anything that is misspelled or if a sentence does not flow correctly just let me know. I'm also looking for beta readers for future chapters and future fanfictions.

Harry looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him and saw Eggsy watching him from the doorway to the sitting room, smiling softly.  Harry returned the smile after he finished his drink.  He placed the glass down and stood up, J.B. still resting on the couch as the pug watched the two humans.

“Now while I do not mind you wearing my clothes I believe that it is best that we buy you clothing that properly fits you,” Harry said as he approached Eggsy who looked down in embarrassment.  Harry could only chuckle at that.  “Let me get you some proper footwear then we will head out.”

Harry got Eggsy a pair of workout sneakers that were a little big on him, so Harry helped him by tightening the laces.  The whole time Harry helped his with the shoes Eggsy blushed darkly with how happy he was.  Once the shoes were secure Harry called for a Kingsman cab and they left the house for a round of shopping.

The human world was so much different through the eyes of a human than it was for a fairy.  Fairies do not have very good senses – such as sight, hearing, or smell – than that of humans due to their small bodies, so for Eggsy it was all a brand new experience.  He rolled down the window and smiled as he stuck his head out, feeling the wind on his face and through his hair, smelling the different scents in the air, both good and bad, and enjoyed every second of it as the car drove.  Harry watched everything and made sure to record all that he saw on his glasses and saved onto his computer so that he may watch this all again later.

The cab drove until they reached Jermyn Street which consisted mostly of men’s clothing stores.  Harry had the cab wait for them as they went through the different stores, looking for clothes for Eggsy.  Since Eggsy could not talk and had a very bad taste in fashion – what with him wanting to try on garish leather jackets and track suits that could stop traffic – Harry helped him pick out different clothes and clothing sets to try on.  He helped him with some of the clothes when putting them on but mostly let Eggsy change himself.  He noticed how the young man would blush when he caught Harry watching him change.  Was he embarrassed that Harry was watching him change or not, the older gentleman did not know.  They continued to try on clothes after clothes until they both settled on a few button up shirts and tee-shirts, slacks, jeans, sweaters, cardigans, and a black and gold leather jacket that Eggsy seemed to like the most.  They also got some pajama sets and a few packs of underwear and socks before they made the purchase.  Harry did not bat an eye at the triple digit number and simply paid with his card.  Before they left the store Harry took Eggsy to the changing rooms where he changed out of the borrowed clothes and into clothes that fit him better, although he kept the shoes on at least until they bought some that fit.  They took the bags of remaining clothes out to the cab that was still waiting for them and went on to buy some shoes.  They took more time in the shoes store as Eggsy tried on nearly half of the different shoes in stock until he got a few pairs that he liked, including some dress shoes, house slippers, and sneakers.  Harry even let Eggsy get a pair of white sneakers with wings on the sides of them to wear when they bought the shoes and left.  They packed everything into the cab and Harry had the driver deliver everything back to his home.  Once the driver left Harry looked at the time and saw that they had been shopping nearly all day and the sun was starting to set.

Harry turned when he heard a low grumbling sound from behind him and saw Eggsy blush, his hands on his stomach.  Harry smiled as he too had become a bit hungry.  “Shall we get dinner together?” he asked the young man who replied with a smile.  They were just a few blocks over from Piccadilly Circus so they decided to walk in that direction, walking side by side. 

As they walked Eggsy looked down and would see Harry’s hand hanging at his side freely and he wanted very much to hold it in his own hand.  But would Harry let him or would he pull away, rejecting his touch?  He had been very hands-on earlier when Eggsy was trying on clothes so this should not be any different, right?  But maybe because they were out in public Harry won’t be willing?  Eggsy realized that he was over thinking this and decided to return to the real world, only to realize that he was in big trouble.

He had reached the edge of Piccadilly Circus so the streets were more crowded.  And Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Eggsy tried calling out for Harry, except the only sound he could make was a small gasp again.  Right.  No voice.  Eggsy grew scared as the crowd got thicker and soon it became difficult to breath.  The sounds and bright lights were too much for him and he started to get a headache.  He covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly, begging for Harry to find him.

 

_Harry, please come get me!_

 

_Harry, please don't leave me alone!_

 

_Harry!_

 

_Harry!!!_

 

_HARRY!!!_

 

“Eggsy!”

 

Eggsy looked up when a familiar calloused hand took hold of one of his own.  He saw Harry standing next to him, worry etched across his face.  “Good lord, Eggsy, you nearly scared the life out of me!  Stay close to me.”  They then continued walking, however Harry kept a hold on Eggsy's hand.  Eggsy looked down and smiled, gripping the hand tightly, at which he got a gentle squeeze in return.

They eventually came across a restaurant called Caffé Concerto.  The décor and overall atmosphere made Eggsy feel like he didn’t belong, even though the attire of everyone in the restaurant was along the lines of business casual and the food prices weren’t very high, he was still a bit hesitant when Harry guided him to the seat their hostess took them to.  A few of the patrons looked up at Eggsy but no one said anything, even once they saw the way Harry gave them the _look_ for even considering giving Eggsy any questioning looks.  Harry and Eggsy got a seat near the center of the restaurant, close to where a jazz band played some music on a small stage.  They looked over the menu, but in the end Harry ordered for the both of them.  He ordered the double serving of the antipasto as a starter for the two of them to share, then the spaghetti carbonara for Eggsy, the sirloin steak with Portobello mushroom and peppercorn sauce for Harry, and a large slice of strawberry gateaux to share for dessert.  During dinner they shared a bottle of 1984 vintage Dom Perignon.  They both seemed to enjoy themselves even though Eggsy could not speak, his various expressions speaking volumes in its place.

Once they were done eating and Harry paid the bill he called a Kingsman cab to take them home.  It took some time before they made it home, and when they did Eggsy looked about ready to fall asleep, his cheeks slightly red.  All the walking around and shopping had really taken a toll on him, and he might also still be a bit drunk from all the wine they had earlier.  Eggsy had never drunk any form of alcohol before tonight so it was to be expected.

When they got inside Harry saw the bags and boxes filled with new clothes for Eggsy neatly stacked by the stairs.  He looked down at the tired young man and decided to hell with it and he helped Eggsy get upstairs, deciding to worry about unpacking tomorrow.  Harry led Eggsy to his room and had him sit on his bed while he got him some pajamas to wear for the night.  He pulled out a dark red silk pajama top and bottoms set, laid them out on the bed next to Eggsy then helped the young man undress.  Eggsy attempted to help but ended up getting his arms stuck while pulling his shirt off while Harry was taking off his shoes.  Harry chuckled and helped Eggsy untangle himself from his cloth prison.  Once the shirt was off Eggsy looked up and gave Harry a wide, toothy grin that only made Harry smile even more. 

That was when Harry noticed just how close the two of them were.  How pink Eggsy’s lips were compared to his rosy cheeks.  How green his eyes were, and how they glittered in the dim light like stained glass.

Harry reached up and held Eggsy face in his hands, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs.  He could feel Eggsy shiver under his touch, and a soft moan escaped past his lips.  The moan was his undoing as Harry leaned in and gave Eggsy a soft kiss on the lips.  Eggsy returned the kiss, slipping his tongue out and licking Harry’s lips.  The gentleman sucked him in and began to kiss him deeply.  He tasted of strawberries and cream, and also a hint of mint and spring time.  It was Eggsy’s taste, and Harry wanted some more.

Harry slipped one of his hands into Eggsy hair, keeping their lips locked together while his other hand reached down and wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together.  Eggsy gasped softly between kisses, wrapping his own arms around Harry’s neck, gripping his suit tightly.  Harry began to push Eggsy back slightly until his legs connected with the bed, and Harry lowered them both onto the king size mattress, still kissing each other.  Their kiss finally broke as Harry’s lips trailed to Eggsy's jaw then his neck, making the young man gasp softly.  One of his hands trailed down his chest to the button of his jeans…

That was when Harry noticed that Eggsy was breathing steadily and not moving.  Confused he pulled back to see what had happened.

Eggsy had fallen asleep.

Harry sighed heavily as he pulled himself off of him, removing his glasses so that he could run a hand over his face.  Ignoring the obvious bulge in his pants Harry went ahead and slipped Eggsy’s jeans off, then somehow managed to get the pajama top and bottoms on before he slipped Eggsy under the covers of his bed.  By this point Harry had cooled off and he went ahead to change into another silk pajama set, this one dark grey.  He slipped under the covers next to Eggsy who quickly snuggled up against him with a happy sigh.  Harry turned off the lights and wrapped an arm around Eggsy, watching him sleep for some time.

It was during this time, in the minutes before Harry fell asleep himself, that he suspected that he might be falling for this bundle of joy that he had happened to catch trying to steal from him almost one year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaasssss! My first kissing scene I've ever written! Please be gentle with me! 
> 
> Also, just to let you all know: this kiss does NOT count to make Eggsy a human! There is a difference between loving someone and lusting for them. Also, Harry hasn't come to term with his feelings yet, and he also does not want to take advantage of Eggsy in his drunken state. Harry has to be genuinely in love with Eggsy and admit his feelings to the fairy to make him human permanently.
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter posted in a few days, but for now I will focus on chapter 2 of my other fic.


	14. Disclaimer

To all my readers for my stories “Pixie Love”, “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way”, “Through the Seeing Glass”, and “Who would love a loser like me?”, this is a little notice about my absence and lack of updates.

Do not worry: I am NOT canceling any of my stories.  I love them all way too much to just stop writing them or to give them to someone else to finish.  I just made the mistake of taking on too many projects at once, not to mention starting my 3 Tapastic comics on top of my 4 still active stories, too!  All while I am working on getting a job as a digital art teacher at a high school in my area… *sigh*

Also, while I was on vacation for the past 3 weeks I had little to no time to work on any of my stories, and even if I did I was too busy exploring Hobbiton and getting lost occasionally with my family in Sydney to get any time to upload any work (that and I had little to no internet while I was on the other side of the world).  But yeah, my family and I recently went on a 3 week vacation to Australia and New Zealand, and we also saw off my little sister who will be living in Auckland for 5 months studying abroad and majoring in Geography, and we only just got back home 2-3 days ago.  Although my number one reason for putting off my stories is because I took on too many at once on top of other things.

While I really want to keep working on my current projects, being in New Zealand made me want to go back and work on some LotR/Hobbit comics/fanfics that I had started writing over a year ago and never bothered to finish, but I can’t take on anymore projects or else I will never finish them.  So for now I am putting a few of my stories on hiatus until I finish some, then I will finish the rest, then start new ones. 

The fanfics going on hiatus for now are “Through the Seeing Glass” and “Who would love a loser like me?”, reasons being because story 1 is still a couple dozen or more chapters away from being finished (not including the Trespasser epilogue), and story 2 is only one chapter in and needs to be fleshed out more (a.k.a I have no idea where I want it to go just yet).  For now I am going to finish up “Pixie Love” (only a few chapters left) and “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way” (just need to copy the Mamma Mia script and alter it to work with the Kingsmen characters).

I hope this clears up any problems and questions and worries people have for any of my works.  Thank you for supporting me and my stories and I look forward to you enjoying them as they continue to be updated.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry about the late update and my extended absence! A lot of personal things have been going on in my life right now, but now it's slowed down enough that I was able to at least update one of my active projects. The next story I will try to update - and hopefully finish soon - is "True Colors"!

It wasn’t until late morning the next day that Eggsy started to stir from his sleep, a streak of sunlight landing on his face.  He squirmed and turned over to face away from the light, but the damage was already done as he opened his eyes slowly.  He blinked a few times until his vision became clear and he soon sat up in bed, but his head ached making him groan in pain.  That was when he noticed two things:

  1. He was in Harry’s room, wearing his pajamas.
  2. He couldn’t remember what happened last night after dinner.



His memory was a bit fuzzy, most likely from all the wine he had at dinner.  He couldn’t remember much after his third glass.

He looked around and noticed a cup of water and two white pills on the bedside table.  There was a note next to them written in Harry’s handwriting telling Eggsy to take the pills with the water before he came down for breakfast.  He took the medicine and downed the whole cup of water before he climbed out of bed and left the room.  When he reached the top of the stairs he could already smell eggs and sausages coming up from the kitchen.  Eggsy made his way downstairs and saw Harry carrying a plate of eggs, mini sausages and toast, placing it next to a glass of orange juice on the dining table.  Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Eggsy entering the dining room.  He wore a red robe over his grey silk pajamas and red house slippers.

“Sit down and eat,” Harry said as he took a seat at the head of the table, taking a sip of his tea.  Eggsy smiled as he sat down next to Harry and started eating slowly, relishing in the comfortable silence in the room aside from JB panting softly next to him.  “I assume you want to know what happened last night,” Harry said, getting Eggsy’s attention.  “You were quite the dead weight after drinking so little alcohol at dinner, which I apologize for, but if you must know you were on the verge of sleep so I changed you and put you to sleep in my bed.  Nothing more than that.”  Once his story was done Harry lifted up the newspaper to read it, except all it did was block his face as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  But with the paper blocking his view he missed the sad frown on Eggsy’s face as he ate a slice of toast slowly.

Eggsy figured nothing romantic happened last night since he couldn’t remember anything, and the fact that he still couldn’t speak.  It honestly wouldn’t have been fair if something did happen – say, Harry returning his feelings – and he couldn’t remember it because he was drunk.

Eggsy then heard a whining sound at his feet.  He looked down and saw JB begging him with puppy-dog eyes expectantly.  Eggsy smiled as he took one of the sausages and held it down to the pug, who ate it happily.

“Feed him too many table scraps and he will get fat.”

Eggsy looked up in surprise and saw Harry’s eyes smiling at him from over the top of the newspaper.  Eggsy was still getting used to Harry having something like a sixth sense about things like this, even after knowing him for a whole year.  Once he was done eating Harry discussed with him the plans of the day.

“I went ahead and unpacked everything we got yesterday and now it’s all stored in the guest bedroom,” he said as he took Eggsy’s plate to the kitchen.  “Since we spent so much time shopping yesterday and I have the next week off, how do you feel with just spending the next few days together exploring the city?”

Eggsy couldn’t nod his head fast enough at the offer.

**

An hour later both Eggsy and Harry were dressed and ready for a day out on the town.  Eggsy wore a cream button up shirt with the two top buttons undone under a dark green knitted sweater with dark grey loose fitting jeans and comfortable black walking shoes.  Harry also went as casual as he normally would, wearing a white button up shirt under a brown stripped cardigan, black slacks and black oxfords.  They also decided to take JB along as Harry attached a leash to his collar before they left the house.  Harry locked up and they started walking on foot, JB trotting alongside them.  They walked for a bit until they reached the front of the Kingsman shop, Eggsy looking to Harry in confusion.

“There is something I wanted to do before it’s too late in the day,” Harry answered at the questioning look he got as they entered the shop.  The shop was empty as usual except for Dagonet who was at the measuring table near the back.  He smiled when he saw them enter the shop.

“Hello, Mr. Hart,” he said as Harry and Eggsy approached him.  “Today is your day off, correct?  Did you need something?”  He looked to Eggsy for a moment but did not question his presence.

“No, not me, Dagonet, but my companion needs his measurements done,” Harry said as he brought Eggsy around in front of him, his hand on his lower back.  Eggsy did not know what was going on but he gave the other human a shy smile.

“Of course.  Please follow me.”  Dagonet then led Eggsy and Harry to one of the fitting rooms where another Kingsman tailor waited for them.  Harry sat on a bench in the fitting room, JB sitting at his feet, as the tailor took Eggsy’s measurements in front of the large mirror.  Eggsy was still a bit nervous about having a human he didn’t know entering his personal space and even shied away a few times when the tailor had to get particularly close to measure his chest and waist, but Harry assured him that he would be okay.  When there were moments that Eggsy looked a bit uncomfortable Harry helped the tailor with the measuring, helping Eggsy calm down a bit but also making him blush when Harry came close to almost hugging him while measuring him, the tailor taking notes occasionally.

It took them a while for the measuring to be done, Eggsy getting everything from his neckline to even his feet measured.  Once they were done they left the fitting room, the tailor approaching Dagonet with his notes.

“Go ahead and wait outside for me,” Harry said, passing JB’s leash to Eggsy.  “I will join you shortly, then we can go get lunch or something.”  Eggsy nodded with a smile as he and J.B. left the shop, Harry returning to the measuring table, talking to Dagonet.

Once he was outside Eggsy leaned against the street sign just outside the shop, JB wandering over to a bush to do his business.  Eggsy smiled as he looked up at the sign that read “Savile Row West End”.  This was the same sign he had perched himself on one year ago when he was casing the shop.  It felt so weird standing next to it as a human.

“Hey there, cutie,” a man’s voice said, getting Eggsy’s attention.  He looked over in confusion to see who it was.

Oh, shit.

It was Dean Baker.  And he was not alone.

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” Dean said as he leaned in close to Eggsy, making him back up into the pole more.  He could hear the goons snickering as they all drew in close, trapping him on the spot, making his heart race and break out into a cold sweat.  He could also hear JB growling and snarling at his heels, but his warnings went ignored.  “Aw, don’t be scared.  Me and my mates will show you a good time —“

“If you wish to keep your hand I suggest that you do not touch him.”

Dean and his goons turned to look for the owner of the voice, his hand almost touching Eggsy’s cheek.  Harry stood not far behind him, his face expressionless but his eyes grew dark with anger.  Dean pulled back from Eggsy, almost laughing at the sight of the older man.

“This twink yours?” he said, gesturing towards Eggsy.

“And if I was to say no?”

“Then I suggest you back the fuck off and get your own rent boy ye’ old geezer before I break your –“

A split second later Dean was screaming in pain and almost falling to his knees.  When he had tried to shove Harry away, Harry had grabbed his wrist and twisted it around so hard and so fast that you could hear the bone snap.  Harry then had also reached over and snatched the visible automatic revolver that was sticking out of the top of the belt of one of the goons – the tall gangly one in the blue and white track jacket – before he could finish shouting “what the fuck”.  Harry pointed the gun at Dean’s head after taking off the safety, making the man whimper in fear when he heard the small click.

“Know this,” Harry said as he squeezed Dean’s wrist, making him groan in pain.  “I have enough data on your little ‘business’ to have you and the rest of your friends here locked up for the rest of your life miserable lives Mr. Dean Anthony Baker.”  Dean looked up at Harry in shocked fear when he called him by his full name.  Harry eventually let him go, letting him and his goons back away from the two.  “Now unless we are going to fight, get lost.  I never want to see you anywhere near this young man ever again.”

Harry didn’t need to tell them twice before Dean and his goons left them, either truly scared of Harry and what he could do or not seeing Eggsy worth fighting over.  After removing the bullets from the gun Harry turned to Eggsy to see him still frozen in fear, his face pale.  He approached the young man in worry, reaching up to stroke his cheek reassuringly with his free hand.

“Are you alright, my dear boy?”

That got Eggsy’s attention as he practically threw himself at Harry, hugging him tightly as he pressed his face into his shoulder.  Eggsy sniffled a few times as Harry stroked the back of his head soothingly, but he refused to cry.  They stood like that for a few minutes – JB nudging his leg soothingly – before Eggsy’s breathing slowed down to normal, neither man caring about anyone who looked their way.

Once Eggsy had calmed down enough to let Harry go from his bear hug he backed away, but he refused to let go of his hand.  Harry returned to the shop and gave Dagonet the gun and bullets, telling him to run checks on it before he turned it over to the proper authorities.  Harry was sure that the gun was not registered due to Dean’s line of work, but he wanted it double checked before anything was done, just in case.  Once they were done at the shop Harry and Eggsy left the shop with J.B. at their heels.

“I apologize for that,” Harry said after they left the shop, still holding onto Eggsy’s hand.  “I know I didn’t leave you alone for long, but I should not have done that.  It was no better than last night…”

Eggsy knew what he was talking about, when they had gotten separated in that crowd and he nearly had a panic attack.  But just like last night Harry still came for him when he was in danger.  Eggsy gave Harry’s arm a gentle understanding squeeze.  The older man looked down at Eggsy who was smiling up at him, his eyes clearly saying that he forgave him.  Harry returned the smile with one of his own as they continued down the street.

**

They decided to have lunch at a café down the block.  Harry ordered them a sandwich and salad combo to share and two cups of green tea, eating outside as the weather was favorable and JB could join them, occasionally being fed a few scraps by Eggsy while Harry watched them with a smile.  Once they had eaten they walked through a park where a few families and couples played and walked together, occasionally being passed by a jogger.  While in the park they found a crepe stand, where Harry couldn’t help but buy Eggsy a Nuttela and strawberry and cream one when the young fairy-turned-human nearly drooled at the crepes a few people got.  While he was paying Harry received a call on his glasses.

“Wait a moment,” Harry told Eggsy as he handed him the crepe and instructed him to wait for him on a nearby bench.  Eggsy sat down and watched Harry curiously as he ate the crepe, ignoring JB’s whines.  After a minute or so Harry returned to them, only to chuckle when he saw that Eggsy got Nuttella on his lips and cheek unknowingly.  He used his thumb to wipe off the chocolate then licked his thumb, making Eggsy blush at the action as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“I received a call from Dagonet,” Harry said, smirking knowingly at the young man’s blush.  Eggsy looked up at him in confusion as Harry sat down next to him, JB jumping up to sit on his lap.  “He just called to tell me that your suit should be finish by tomorrow afternoon.”  When Eggsy gave him a look saying ‘what suit?’, Harry smiled.  “Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day we first met, and I have reservations for dinner.  The dress code is formal so I had a custom bespoke suit made for you.”

Harry looked down when he felt a sudden weight on his side and saw that Eggsy had buried his face into his shoulder, smiling widely as his eyes misted over slightly with tears.  Harry smiled as well as he wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, hugging him.  He didn’t care if anyone looked at him weird or silently judged him for being so close to this precious boy.  Just the thought of this boy one day turning back into a fairy made him a little sad: that meant that he wouldn’t be able to hold him in his arms like this anymore.

Now if Eggsy could stay a human forever…

Speaking of, Eggsy had pulled back slightly and was now offering some of the crepe to Harry.  Instead of taking the paper wrapped crepe in his own hand, he took Eggsy’s hand and lifted the sweet treat up to his mouth and took a bite, getting a bit of cream on the side of his mouth.  Eggsy chuckled slightly and reached up to wipe it away, but before he could pull back with the cream on his finger Harry licked it off, making Eggsy gasp sharply at the feel of his tongue on his skin.  Harry looked down at Eggsy, expecting to see a look of disgust, but was instead surprised to see a look of shock on his face, his cheeks dark red.  Unable to hold himself back Harry leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, their lips just an inch or so apart—

They both pulled back quickly as if shocked when a sudden beeping came from Harry’s glasses.  The older gentleman grumbled as he turned away from the still blushing Eggsy, activating his glasses.

“This better be _fucking_ good, Merlin, or so help me…” he growled just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.  While Harry listened to what Merlin had to say with a scowl, Eggsy hid behind his free hand, blushing darkly at what just happened.  He was about to kiss Harry!  Or was Harry trying to kiss him?  The poor former fairy was so confused that he didn’t know which to believe.

Suddenly Eggsy was forced to his feet by Harry who threw away the rest of the crepe in the trash bin, picked up JB, and pulled Eggsy along the path to the road.  Eggsy looked up at Harry in confusion, seeing the stern look on his face.

“I’m having a Kingsman cab take you home right away,” he said as they approached the road, a black cab stopping with a screech right at the curb.  “Kingsman has been compromised.”

Eggsy gasped in worry at that.  Was he in any danger?

“You will be fine as long as you stay indoors,” Harry said, practically reading his mind as he hurried Eggsy into the cab along with JB.  “Do not set foot outside.  Do not even open the windows.  I will send Roxy over later to watch over you.”  Before he closed the door he took Eggsy’s face in his hands, bringing them close like before when he suddenly kissed his forehead.  “Please stay safe.”

And with that the door shut and the cabbie sped down the road towards Harry’s home.

**

It was late afternoon when Eggsy reached the townhouse and was told by the driver to go inside and lock all the doors before speeding off.  Eggsy did as he was told and rushed inside, then quickly went about locking every door and window, covering them with the curtains, essentially sealing himself inside.  But what now?

The former fairy perked up when he remembered Harry’s laptop.  He quickly rushed to Harry’s office and turned on his laptop, JB following on his heels only to stop and lay down in his little bed by the door.  The laptop turned on and Eggsy found the link to all the agents’ glasses, scanning them until he found Harry’s under ‘Arthur’.  He clicked it when a prompt showed up.

 

_Restricted access.  Please enter password._

 

Eggsy just shrugged it off and entered the only password that he knew.

 

_Access denied._

 

What?  How was he denied?  Maybe he input the password wrong.  He reentered the password, this time slower.

 

_Access denied._

 

Eggsy felt a cold dread run down his spine when the red error came up again.  He looked for another agent – ‘Merlin’ – and put in the password for him.

 

_Access denied._

 

His heart began to race as he went through ever agent listed, entering the password over and over.

 

_Access denied._

 

_Access denied._

 

_Access denied._

 

_Access denied._

 

Eggsy just stared at the screen and the multiple error messages filling it.  He felt a lump form in his throat, making him choke back on a sob.  What was going on that Eggsy couldn’t even find out if Harry was alright?  JB must have sensed his distress as the pug trotted up to him, whimpering at his feet, but Eggsy couldn’t hear him.  Everything became white noise to him.  The screen began to blur as tears stung his eyes.  He just wanted to hear Harry’s voice, to know that he was alright and that he would be back by tomorrow…

_“Eggsy?”_

Eggsy looked up in excitement when he heard his name being called through the screen, searching through the agents until he found the only active one. 

‘Lancelot’.

_“Eggsy, are you alright?”_

The former fairy choked on another sob before he let his tears fall.

_“Just wait a bit longer.  I will be there shortly.”_

**

Around ten minutes later Roxy entered the townhouse using the key Harry gave her months ago.  She was in a loose fitting top, sweat pants, sneakers and baggy hoodie, and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.  It looked like she had just finished working out or woken up from a nap.  She found Eggsy still in Harry’s room, crying as he stared at the laptop screen.  Roxy could tell that he had been trying to gain access to Harry’s feed for a while with the multiple errors on the screen.  She looked down at her friend sadly as she pulled him into a half hug, the former fairy returning it with a sob.

“I know you’re worried about him, but he has a good reason for being so secretive,” Roxy said as she moved the rolling desk chair over, giving her access to the laptop.  Eggsy wiped away his tears as he watched Roxy input a flash drive and opened up multiple files, enlarging the more important ones.  “I managed to copy these files from Merlin’s computer before he had me leave the manor.”  She had Eggsy focus on two personnel files before she pulled back, letting him look them over.

“The Kingsman server and all its files were hacked by Charlie Hesketh.  The bastard was lucky and didn’t die during V-Day, only losing his arm and vocal cords.”  Eggsy glared at the smug look the former Kingsman agent gave on the file, before his gaze moved over to a picture of a red headed woman.  “He started working for Poppy Adams, leader of the Golden Circle, the largest and most powerful drug cartel in the world.  Merlin picked up on the intrusion due to added features Harry wanted installed when he became Arthur.  Because of that Merlin was able to find out who hacked us and why.  Poppy was trying to gain the addressed for the manor, the shop, and our personal residences with the intent of destroying them using guided missiles.”

Eggsy looked up at Roxy in fear.  Was he really safe here if this Poppy stole the information?  Roxy smiled at him as she patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a sigh.  “She may have bypassed Merlin’s firewall, but Harry was five steps ahead: he replaced all the addresses with dummy addresses to protect our identities.  He did this around the time you and your family moved in here.  He did it originally to protect you.”  Eggsy felt his cheeks warm up and a small smile appeared on his lips.  He felt a bit giddy, even though he should be worried.

“For the time being, though, Harry wants us to stay inside, just in case Poppy realizes she was duped and tries to find us the old fashioned way while Harry gets in contact with our sister agency, Statesman.  Until then, we are on our own.”

**

After being explained the situation Eggsy was not as worried now as he was before.  So for the rest of the day the two friends spent it watching DVDs on Roxy’s laptop in the sitting room, eating some leftovers Roxy had brought from her flat, and just talking in general, even though he was mostly listening.  He could tell that Roxy was doing everything she could to distract him from what was really going on, and he appreciated it.

**

Several hours later, Eggsy had fallen asleep in Harry’s room, JB curled up at his side.  He wore one of Harry’s pajama sets and was snuggled up against one of his pillows.  Roxy had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom after changing into a different top and dark blue leggings.

At around midnight Roxy woke up and slipped out of the room and downstairs as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Eggsy or JB.  She entered Harry’s office and turned on his laptop.  She was greeted by the screen showing the agent list, and with the password prompt.  She sighed as she entered a different password from the one Eggsy had entered before.

 

_Access granted._

 

Suddenly a feed showed up, indicating it was ‘Arthur’s’.  It showed that Harry was inside his office at his desk, the door just closing as the feed went live, most likely Merlin leaving.  The senior agent must have noticed that his feed was accessed as he let out a sigh of his own.

_“How is Eggsy doing, Roxy?”_

“If you want to know so much then why don’t you talk to him yourself?” Roxy said with a snap to her voice.  “You know how I feel about lying to my friends, and Eggsy just so happens to be at the top of my friends list.”

_“It’s best not to worry him…”_

“I already told him about what happened.”  The view from the screen jerked slightly, meaning that Harry had flinched.  “I originally wasn’t going to tell him, but the poor thing was crying his eyes out!  What was I suppose to do: leave him alone?”  Harry slumped forward in his chair, letting out another sigh.  “Eggsy’s worried about you.  He cares for you deeply.  Not telling him how all of us came so close to death is much worse than telling him everything.”

 _“You’re right,”_ Harry said after a moment as he leaned back in the seat, looking over at the grandfather clock in the office, showing that it was almost midnight.  _“How is he though?”_

“Asleep,” Roxy said as she yawned softly.  “I should go to bed soon, too.  When are you going to come back?”

 _“Not until a plan of attack has been made,”_ Harry said, returning to his role of leader of Kingsman.  _“Merlin managed to get a hold of Statesman, but until Poppy Adams and Charlie Hesketh are dealt with it’s too dangerous for me to return.  It won’t be for a while…  A few days at most—“_

“ _ **Days**_?!” Roxy gasped, fully awake now even as the clock just outside the room chimed midnight.  That can’t be!  Eggsy only has another 24 hours until…  “Harry Hart, you get your old white ass back here ASAP!”

 _“Excuse me?”_ Harry said in an offended manner, but Roxy couldn’t care less.

“Do not try and fight me on this!” Roxy nearly shouted, holding her voice back to not wake up the sleeping pair upstairs.  “You will be back here before midnight tomorrow, because if you don’t Eggsy will not be here to welcome you home!”

And with that she slammed the laptop shut, shutting off the feed before she revealed any more.

**

Harry was left in stunned silence when the feed was cut, leaving him alone to his thoughts in the office.  What did she mean that Eggsy wouldn’t be there after midnight?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
